


Рыжий Пряник (Девушка-альфа и парень-омега)

by uraniahalfdecay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Female Alpha, Female Alpha/Male Omega, Love, Male Omega, Pegging, Pre-Slash, Sexual Content, dildo, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraniahalfdecay/pseuds/uraniahalfdecay
Summary: Все мы знакомы с миром омегаверса, но в нём очень редко уделяют внимание женским персонажам. Этот фик расскажет не просто о девушке, а о девушке-альфе и её отношениях с парнем-омегой. Место действия - обычная старшая школа, наши дни. (Нестандартный омегаверсный мир, где у альф собачьи уши и хвосты, а у омег - кошачьи)





	1. Глава 1

Илона проснулась от сильного зуда в ухе. Вскочив на кровати, она принялась расчёсывать собачье, как и у всех альф, ухо. Хвост ходил ходуном и больно бился об стену. Зараза, у Илоны никогда не получалось контролировать собственный хвост!

«Ухо чешется к любви» – вспомнила Илона слова своего лучшего друга Саши.

Приметы-приметами, а у Илоны появилось ощущение, что сегодня в школе случится что-то необычное…

***

Обычное утро в обычной школе.

Альфы и омеги, парни и девушки стекаются в обычную московскую старшую школу. Собачьи уши альф перемешиваются с кошачьими ушами омег. Пушистые и гладкие хвосты выглядывают из разрезов в одежде. 

Все ученики школы, независимо от пола и породы, носили одинаковую форму из тёмных брюк, светлых рубашек и лилового пиджака. Говорят, раньше девушки-омеги носили юбки, но это вызывало массу… неприятных инцидентов. В каких-то школах пытались нарядить в юбки и парней-омег, но эксперимент провалился. Последний раз мода на юбки среди парней-омег была, наверно, ещё в Древнем Риме, а моду за один день не вернёшь.

Илона встретилась на первом этаже с Сашей. Этот парень-альфа был её лучшим другом с начальной школы. В его светлых волосах терялись мягкие уши лабрадора, а хвост обычно мирно висел, слушаясь хозяина. Многим казалось, что Саша тихоня, чудом родившийся не омегой, но Илона знала, что он умеет показывать характер. Они много лет играли в одной баскетбольной команде, и на площадке Саша был опаснее всех.

– Слышала про новенького? – спросил Саша.

– Неа. У нас в классе? В середине триместра?

– Ага. Вроде омега-парень.

– Может быть, наконец, укомплектуют омежью баскетбольную команду? – усмехнулась девушка. 

Илона подошла к зеркалу, чтобы причесаться. Густая щётка с трудом справлялась с её длинными чёрными волосами, из которых торчали острые коричневые уши овчарки. Уши, заразы, до сих пор чесались! Не дай бог блохи… 

***

Илона с Сашей пришли на урок истории, заняв любимую последнюю парту, на которой можно было весь урок играть в телефоне. Перед ними как всегда сели девочки-омеги, близняшки Оля и Аня. Они были обладательницами белых волос, достающих до талии, и такого же цвета небольшими ушками снежного барса с едва заметными тёмными пятнами. Пушистые белые хвосты жили своей жизнью, и иногда даже дрались друг с другом. Например, близняшки пытались писать контрольную, а их хвосты скручивались и словно играли в перетягивание каната.

Илона подозревала, что одной из близняшек нравится Саша, но не могла понять какой именно. Оля с Аней были так похожи! Но одна из них часто подходила к Саше, спрашивала какой-нибудь ненужный вопрос и сильно краснела.

– Кто из них Аня, а кто Оля? – шепнула Илона Саше.

– Не спрашивай это каждый день, я всё равно не знаю.

– Хм, а где же новенький? Опаздывает в первый день? Прямо клише из подросткового фильма.

Тут как раз в кабинет и вошли учительница с незнакомым парнем.

***

Иногда в груди что-то ёкает, как будто не хватает воздуха и в то же время его слишком много. Как будто хочется кому-нибудь набить морду и в то же время спасти всех голодающих на планете. Примерно это испытала Илона, увидев новенького.

Парень-омега с рыжими вьющимися волосами до плеч, большими рыжими кошачьими ушами и гладким рыжим хвостом за спиной. Он был высоким для омеги, наверно, как Илона. В руках он нёс учебники, которых оказалось слишком много. Верхняя книга стала съезжать, но он ловко остановил её, тряхнув стопку, и улыбнулся классу самой красивой улыбкой, какую видела Илона.

– Это Пётр, ваш новый одноклассник, – представила его учительница, – так как он пришёл в середине учебного процесса, помогите ему, как сможете. Так, Петя, сейчас мы тебя посадим к…

Илона пнула Сашу, и тот свалился со стула.

– Здесь место свободно! – крикнула Илона.

– Спасибо, Илона, – нахмурилась учительница, – но Петя был отличником в своей школе, и, я полагаю, собирается оставаться им и у нас. Так что пусть сидит с нормальным учеником. Серёжа, будь добр, помоги новенькому устроиться.

Учительница посадила прекрасного Петю рядом с главным зубрилой их класса, омегой Серёжей. Это щуплое создание ни с кем не разговаривало, кроме учителей, и всегда сидело на первой парте. Илона ненавидящим взглядом смотрела на серый затылок зубрилы и на его пятнистые кошачьи уши, одно ниже другого. 

– Ты офигела? – громко шепнул Саша, забравшись обратно на стул. – Я себе чуть шею не сломал!

– Тс! Я слежу!

– Чего? За кем?

– За Серёжей-зубрилой! Он не заберёт моего Петечку!

– Чего? Твоего Петечку? Вы знакомы?

– Мне кажется, что мы знакомы сто лет! Но нет, я вижу его впервые, хотя уже знаю, что это судьба, Саш, понимаешь?

– Ты перезанималась полюбэ. Или получила мячом по башке на прошлой трене?

– Заткнись! Я чувствую, что Петя – это… Это нечто! Он моя истинная пара!

– Ахаха! – Саша так громко заржал, что ему сделала замечание учительница. Извинившись, он продолжил шёпотом. – Ты дура? «Истинные пары» - это легенда!

– Сам дурак! Может быть, и не легенды!

– Тишина! – крикнула учительница. Хоть она и была омегой, годы работы в школе выработали в ней командный голос, которого все боялись, как чесотки.

Илона автоматически записывала то, что диктовала учительница, хотя смотрела только на Петю. Его кудряшки весело дёргались, когда он наклонялся над тетрадью, а ушки стояли торчком, как будто он действительно внимательно слушал урок. 

– Французскую Революцию иногда также называют Омежьей Революцией, – говорила учительница, – потому что после ряда политических преобразований к власти пришёл император Наполеон, известный как самая кровожадная омега в истории. Помимо самого Наполеона, во власти было множество советников-омег.

На доске висел парадный портрет Наполеона. Его знаменитая треуголка держалась на одном кошачьем ухе, другое же гордо торчало в сторону, а пушистый хвост оплетал ножны сабли на бедре императора.

Вдруг Петя дёрнулся, и его уши опустились как от расстройства. Он стал озираться, показывая шариковую ручку. Кажется, она перестала писать, и он искал у кого бы взять новую. Илона поняла, что это её шанс. Она размахнулась своей ручкой и кинула её в Петю меткой рукой баскетболистки. Попала в затылок со всей дури.

– Илона!!! – яростно крикнула учительница. – С меня хватит! Вон из класса и ты, и Саша!

– Эй, я ничего не делал! – возмутился Саша.

Илона с ужасом смотрела на реакцию Пети. Он повернулся к ней и смотрел с непониманием и глубокой обидой, потирая ушибленный затылок. Его изумрудные глаза влюбили в себя Илону ещё раз.

– Вы неправильно поняли! – крикнула Илона. – Я просто хотела дать ему ручку! Промахнулась, простите!

– Так мы и поверим, что лучшая баскетболистка школы промахнулась! – усмехнулась учительница. – Петя, держись от Илоны подальше, она часто третирует новеньких!

– Да когда такое было-то?! – изумилась Илона.

– Всё, вон! – учительница указала на дверь.

***

Илона с Сашей сидели в коридоре рядом с классом истории. 

– Ну, писец как ты подкатила к нему, – смеялся Саша, – уверен, он тоже почувствовал любовь с первого взгляда. С первого удара.

– А-а-а! – Илона дала себе две пощёчины. – Как я могла промахнуться! Я целилась в его пенал! Он должен был восхититься моей меткостью!

– Он восхитился, не сомневаюсь. Теперь будет прятаться за Серёжей-зубрилой. 

– Не-е-е-ет! – Илона вскочила. – Мы не можем этого допустить! Помоги мне!

– Слушай, это ты сбрендила, а не я, ты и выпутывайся.

– Офигенный у меня друг. Больше и не рассчитывай на обеды за мой счёт.

В животе у Саши забурчало, и он тут же сменил недовольное выражение лица на заискивающее.

– Чем я могу вам помочь, мадам?

– У меня есть план! – Илона приблизилась к лабрадорьему уху Саши и зашептала. – Ты должен отвлечь Серёжу-зубрилу от Пети.

– И как по-твоему я это сделаю?

– Мне кажется, ты ему нравишься, – соврала Илона.

– Да ну тебя! Он не смотрит ни на кого, кроме учебников и тетрадей. И в любом случае мне он не нравится.

– Да он же классный парень! Ты только подумай, сможешь списывать домашку по всем предметам! А не только по русскому и истории, как у близняшек. 

– Так ты хочешь, чтоб я за ним приударил? Отвлёк его на свою прекрасную персону, вместо этого Пети? И с чего ты вообще взяла, что Петя захочет общаться с ботаном?

– Эй, Петя тебе не «этот», – Илона стукнула Сашу по руке, – и да, я хочу, чтобы ты капитально отвлёк Серёжу на себя. Влюбил в себя! Петя наверняка захочет общаться с Серёжей, он же тоже отличник. И ты знаешь, как это бывает… Приходишь в новую школу, тебя сажают к главному лузеру класса, с которым добровольно никто не сидит, и обрекают тебя на дружбу с ним. Со мной так же было в начальной школе…

– Так тебя в началке посадили ко мне… Стоп, ты на что намекаешь?!

– Спокойно-спокойно, я шучу, – улыбнулась Илона, – но всё равно я хочу стать тем человеком, который расскажет Пете всё про нашу школу и всё покажет. Он поймёт, что на меня можно положиться, что я ответственная, классная и…

Пока Илона предавалась мечтам, Саша представил себе, как он будет встречаться со сгорбленным тихоней с вечно непричёсанными серыми волосами и несимметричными пятнистыми ушами.

– Я соглашусь на такое только за месяц бесплатных обедов, – решил Саша.

– Месяц? Да у меня карманных денег тогда на себя не хватит! Неделя!

– Три недели!

– Две!

– По рукам.

Илона с Сашей пожали друг другу руки, и исполнение плана началось.


	2. Глава 2

Судьба была на стороне Илоны, потому что в расписании после истории стоял урок физкультуры. Может быть, Илона не была сильна в науках, но на спортивной площадке она становилась королевой. Бег – не проблема, прыжки – фигня, отжимания – раз плюнуть, футбол – дайте два! 

Но настоящей страстью Илоны был баскетбол. Он тренировал скорость, реакцию, меткость, обманные манёвры и многое другое. На площадке Илона чувствовала себя бойцом, рыцарем, героем! Она неслась по площадке, и воздух обдувал собачьи уши и хвост. И сейчас она надеялась впечатлить этим Петю. Какая омега откажется от спортивной альфы!

Они с Сашей пришли в зал раньше всех, так как с истории их выгнали, и начали разминку, пока остальные только подтягивались к раздевалкам. Петя действительно пришёл с Серёжей-зубрилой, они болтали и смеялись. Наверное, никто не видел улыбающегося Сережу, но ангелу Пете удалось развеселить даже его.

– Саша, фас! – крикнула другу Илона.

Тот продолжал тянуться как ни в чём не бывало.

– Эй, ты оглох? Настало время выполнять свою часть сделки и отвлечь Серёжу!

– И что я сейчас сделаю? – Саша меланхолично пытался сесть на шпагат. – Они зашли в раздевалку для парней-омег. Меня вышвырнут из школы, если я попрусь за ними.

– А-а-а, что же делать! – Илона театрально упала на колени и ударилась головой об пол. Одноклассники уже на это не реагировали, потому что привыкли к её странностям.

Урок начался, и физрук – огромный альфа с ушами и хвостом гончей собаки – познакомился с Петей. Он оглядел того с ног до головы, и Илона взревновала, но на этом уроке она пообещала держать себя в руках.

– А ты высокий для омеги, – заметил физрук, – так, ты повыше Вани, но пониже Илоны. Становись между ними!

Петя с недоверием взглянул на Илону, а та попыталась изобразить самую приветливую улыбку на свете. Кажется, получился оскал, потому что Петя дёрнулся и скривился, но всё же встал рядом с Илоной. А ей казалось, что сердце сейчас выпрыгнет из груди. Она чувствовала, как пахнет Петя! Кажется, в жизни она не ощущала более приятного аромата! Словно благоухания всех цветов мира смешали с запахами любимых блюд Илоны. Наверное, сочетание аромата розы и запаха гамбургера не похоже на изысканный парфюм, но у Илоны в прямом смысле слова текли слюнки.

Увы, после линейки сразу же всех разбили на группы, и Илона вновь была далека от своей любви. Физрук согнал баскетболистов под кольцо и сказал тренировать броски, так как через неделю были районные соревнования. А остальные разбились на пары и стали делать упражнения. Петя был в паре с Серёжей, и тот лапал Петю за ноги, помогая тянуться!

– Я не понимаю, в чём проблема, – сказал Саша, глядя, как краснеет и рычит от злости Илона, смотря на Петю. – Серёжа омега, он точно не отобьёт у тебя Петю. Разве плохо, если они подружатся?

– Плохо! Петя будет только моим!

***

Весь урок Илона пыталась произвести впечатление на Петю. И на канат залезла, и на брусьях крутилась, и сальто назад со скамейки сделала, а тот всё так же недоверчиво смотрел в её сторону. Наконец, Илона решилась на крайние меры – поговорить с Петей.

Физрук устроил мини-соревнования по прыжкам в высоту, и пока один прыгал, остальные ждали своей очереди. 

– Сейчас я возьму Серёжу на себя! – громко шепнул Саша Илоне.

– Ого, даже без тридцать второго напоминания, – закатила глаза девушка.

– Смотри и учись!

Саша подошёл к Серёже с Петей и о чём-то заговорил. Через минуту они уже смеялись втроём, а потом Саша взял Серёжу под руку и отвёл ошарашенного омегу в сторону. Оставшись один, Петя озирался по сторонам, а увидев Илону, недовольно нахмурился. Но та решительно приблизилась к нему.

– Привет, Петя, – неожиданно осипшим голосом начала девушка. – Ты… э… ну… Подружился с Серёжей?

– Ну да, – Петя сложил перед собой руки в защитном жесте. – А ты против?

– Нет, конечно, – Илона пыталась вести себя спокойно, хотя сердце колотилось, как восьмицилиндровый движок. – Просто у него не будет много времени, чтобы показать тебе школу. Он же, знаешь… Встречается с Сашей.

– Серьёзно? – нахмурился Петя ещё сильнее. – Только что Серёжа не мог вспомнить имя твоего друга. 

– Ой, это они так шутят всё время, ха-ха, – натужно засмеялась Илона. 

– Саша рассказывал историю про то, как ты разобрала скелет в классе биологии и подбрасывала кости в сумки учителям и ученикам. Это тоже шутки?

Илона замерла на месте и представила дюжину способов медленно и мучительно прикончить Сашу.

– Ну, конечно, – соврала с улыбкой Илона. – Знаешь, если бы не спорт, я была бы отличницей, как и ты. Но я постоянно занята баскетболом. Ты видел, как мы сейчас тренировались?

– Нет, прости, я занимался своими упражнениями.

Они оба замолчали, и Илона не знала, что делать с неловкой паузой. Очередь на прыжки приближалась, а контакта с прекрасным Петей так и не было! Илона просто молча смотрела в его зелёные глаза, на его рыжие кудряшки, на очаровательные рыжие ушки, и не могла произнести ни слова.

– Скажи мне, – начал Петя. – Что тебе от меня нужно? Какой-то план по издевательству над новеньким? Учительница сказала, ты в этом спец.

– Это не так! – слишком агрессивно для любовного разговора крикнула Илона, и Петя отшатнулся.

– Просто хочу тебе сказать, что я на это не куплюсь, – строго сказал Петя. – Я перевёлся сюда из Люберец, так что у меня богатый опыт общения с хулиганами и гопниками. Не думай, что раз я омега, то не смогу дать тебе отпор.

– Но ведь всё не так! – в шоке от ситуации крикнула Илона. – Я правда просто хочу с тобой подружиться. Ты… ты… ты мне нравишься!

– Что за бред, ты меня даже не знаешь, – зло усмехнулся Петя. 

– Петя, давай сюда! – крикнул физрук, указывая на препятствие.

Не говоря ни слова, Петя отвернулся от Илоны, разбежался и легко преодолел планку в полтора метра. 

***

На обеде Илона молчала, пока Саша проедал её деньги. Он умял свою порцию и теперь принялся за её, потому что у Илоны пропал аппетит. От радости встречи с едой он махал пушистым хвостом и крутил туда-сюда ушами.

– Подумаешь, отшил, – успокаивал Саша подругу, пережёвывая макароны, – мне он вообще кажется странным. Петя ещё нелюдимее Серёжи. А Серёжа-то, кстати, не такой придурок, как кажется со стороны. Мы классно поболтали, пока Петя посылал тебя куда подальше.

Илона чувствовала такой упадок сил, что даже не могла наорать на Сашу, как обычно это делала.

К ним за стол подсели двойняшки Оля и Аня. Они наперебой обсуждали какой-то сериал, раскачивая пушистыми хвостами барса, и рассказывали Илоне и Саше, что было в предыдущих сериях. Саша увлеченно дискутировал, а Илона не могла связать двух слов.

– Я видела, что вы с Серёжей подружились, – сказала Саше одна из близняшек. – Неужели… он тебе нравится?

Вторая близняшка покраснела, и Илона вспомнила, что так и не сказала Саше, что тот нравится одной из белых двойняшек.

– Ну, рано об этом судить, – улыбнулся Саша. – Только дураки верят в любовь с первого взгляда.

Илона упала головой в тарелку и едва сдерживала слёзы. Близняшки перепугались, подняли Илону и стали чистить ей волосы от макарон, а та даже не шевелилась.

– Земля вызывает Илону! – крикнул Саша на всю столовую. – Как слышно? Приём!

– Александр, замолчите! – шикнула учительница по алгебре.

– Не могу, у нас пропала связь! Аппарат вышел в открытый космос!

Илону с Сашей опять выставили за дверь, не дав закончить обед.

– Кажется, ты и правда в космосе, – вздохнул Саша. – Предлагаю прогулять оставшиеся уроки и сходить в кино на какое-нибудь мочилово.

– Спасибо. И правда, к чёрту эту школу!

– О-о-о, Илона возвращается!

– К чёрту их всех!

– Да! И Петю к чёрту!

– Ну уж нет! Не думай, что наш уговор отменяется. Отвлекай Серёжу, а Петя будет моим! Он говорит, что я его не знаю? Ха, да я в инете найду всю его биографию и родословную до седьмого колена! Я выясню каждую мелочь о нём, если ему так хочется! Сможет потом хоть экзамен проводить по петеведению, я сдам на сто баллов! 

– Да, настрой настоящей альфы! Дай пять!

Илона с Сашей обменялись пятюнями и сбежали с уроков.

***

Вечером Илона, как и планировала, перерыла всю информацию о Пете. Она нашла его страничку в Контакте и обнаружила, что его полное имя Пётр Пряников.

«Пряничек, – подумала Илона, хихикая, – так бы и съела!»

Листая фотографии профиля и залипая на рыжие уши омеги, Илона наткнулась на фотографию Пети в кимоно для карате. На нём был коричневый пояс. Погуглив, Илона узнала, что это всего лишь одна ступень до чёрного пояса. Значит, он не врал, что может постоять за себя!

В профиле так же были явно студийные фотографии, где Петя стоял в боевых стойках в обалденном чёрно-оранжевом кимоно. Он был таким мило-крутым на фотках, что Илона сохранила их на телефон. Подумав, она сохранила вообще все его фотки из Контакта. 

На студийных фотографиях были подписи «Сакура-каратэ». Загуглив, Илона нашла такую школу каратэ, директором которой оказалась Марина Пряникова, мать Пети. На фотографиях директор выглядела как крутая рыжая альфа с потрёпанными в боях собачьими ушами. Что ж, если его мать альфа, то наверняка Петя не против встречаться с девушкой-альфой. А то многие омеги считают крутыми только альф-парней.

На страничке Пети Илона не нашла упоминания о девушке или о парне, у Пети даже не было ни одной совместной с кем-нибудь фотки. Может, Саша был прав, говоря, что Петя очень нелюдимый. Из сообществ он был подписан только на скучные новости науки и прочую образовательную чепуху. 

Покопавшись в друзьях Пети, Илона там уже нашла Серёжу-зубрилу. Кроме него, других одноклассников в друзьях не было, да и всех друзей было всего тридцать штук. Илона добавилась в друзья и отправила улыбающийся смайлик. Через какое-то время Петя принял заявку, но ничего не ответил.

«До сих пор дуется, что ли?» – подумала Илона.

Она пыталась уснуть, но не могла, прокручивая в голове события дня. Неужели она так сильно не понравилась Пете? Как это возможно, что она моментально влюбилась в омегу, а он даже смотреть в её сторону не хочет? Интересно, а он будет изучать её страницу в Контакте?

– Фа-а-ак! – вслух крикнула Илона.

Она открыла свою страницу ВК и увидела репосты матерных шуток. И репосты рэп-баттлов. И репосты клипов группы Ленинград. И репосты сексуальных фотографий парней-омег. Какой позор! Да если Петя это увидел, то завтра будет ещё хуже, чем сегодня!

Илона уже думала удалить все записи, но передумала. 

«Нет! – решила она. – Может быть, я и не идеальна, но против себя никогда не шла. Пусть Петя знает, что его ждёт! Держись, Пряничек, ты будешь моим!»


	3. Глава 3

На утро следующего дня Саша получил тревожное сообщение от Илоны: «Только попробуй опоздать!», следом пришло: «Приходи на пять минут раньше!», а потом ещё: «На десять!»

Саша появился на пороге класса химии в 7:50 и увидел Илону с синяками под глазами после бессонной ночи. Уши овчарки тянулись вверх, словно почуяв опасность, а лохматый хвост ходил ходуном.

– Короче, – командным тоном начала девушка, – ты садишься с Серёжей, а Пете тогда достанется место со мной.

– Слушай, я готов за обеды болтать с Серёжей, но сидеть на первой парте – это слишком.

– Ещё одна неделя обедов за мой счёт.

– Для вас что угодно, мадам. – Саша сделал шуточный реверанс и сел на первую парту.

Серёжа-зубрила сегодня пришёл в очках, окончательно завершив образ ботана. Саша поманил его к себе рукой и стал ему что-то весело рассказывать. Тот иногда что-то отвечал, и Илоне показалось, что несимметричные пятнистые уши зубрилы радостно подёргивались.

Белые омеги-близняшки Оля с Аней удивились, что Илона с Сашей сидят раздельно, и спросили, не поссорились ли друзья. Илона уверила их, что всё в порядке, и загадочно намекнула на план.

Петя, к огромной радости Илоны, пришёл последним и действительно был вынужден подсесть к ней, так как класс у них был большой, и мест не осталось.

– Приве-е-ет, – с улыбкой протянула Илона.

– Доброе утро, – не поднимая на неё глаз, ответил Петя, доставая учебники.

– Ты, кажется, вчера говорил, что я тебя плохо знаю. Так вот, я выяснила, что ты занимаешься каратэ. Многие альфы сказали бы, что это неподходящий спорт для омеги, но я считаю, что это круто!

– Ты можешь мне сказать, на чём остановился класс по химии? – проигнорировав слова Илоны, спросил Петя.

– Эм… – Илона открыла свою тетрадь и увидела там только неприличные рисунки. Вспомнив единственное умное слово по химии, она выдала. – На валентности.

– На валентности? – Петя нахмурился. – Её проходят в восьмом классе, а не в десятом. Или я попал в школу для отсталых? По Серёже так не скажешь, конечно, а вот по вам с Сашей…

«Спокойствие, только спокойствие» - сказала себе Илона.

– Мы делали на прошлом уроке лабораторную, – вспомнила Илона. Они как раз с Сашей разбили парочку реактивов.

– Правда? Это интересно. Я учился до этого в плохой школе, у нас не было ни одной лабораторной по химии, хотя я всегда любил этот предмет.

– В той школе… у тебя были проблемы? Поэтому ты перевёлся?

– Не хочу об этом говорить с незнакомым человеком, – Петя отвернулся и уставился в окно.

– Да почему же ты такой, а? – не выдержала Илона. – Я из кожи вон лезу, чтобы просто с тобой поговорить, а ты даже ответить не можешь!

– Это не…

– Что? Я не слышу? – едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не закричать, спросила Илона.

– Каратэ – это не главное моё увлечение, – тихо сказал Петя, не поворачиваясь к девушке. – Если ты выяснишь моё другое хобби, то больше поймёшь про меня.

«Боже мой, какой миленький! – думала Илона. – Играет недотрогу, но оставляет лазейку. Не переживай, Пряничек, я ею воспользуюсь»

– Может быть, ты намекнёшь? – шепотом спросила Илона, приблизившись к затылку парня.

Рыжие ушки Пети дёрнулись, а шея покраснела. Он так ничего и не ответил. Краем глаза Илона заметила, что Саша с Серёжей смеются вместе.

***

Во время перемены Илона искала в интернете любые упоминания о Петре Пряникове, но в основном это были тёзки. К поискам присоединился Саша, но тоже безрезультатно.

– Может, он наврал, чтобы отделаться от тебя? – вздохнул Саша.

– Нет, я чувствовала, как он даёт мне шанс. Нельзя его упустить!

Перебирая разные сочетания русских, латинских букв и символов, Илона наткнулась на Ютуб-канал Pry@ник. Это был канал музыканта, который играл на гитаре и записывал каверы песен. В видео не было видно лица исполнителя, только его руки и гитара. Подключив наушники, Илона с Сашей послушали одну песню и всё поняли.

– Это он! – изумилась Илона. – Ещё и на гитаре играть умеет и петь!

– Пф, ты его походу недостойна, – усмехнулся Саша, которому прилетел подзатыльник.

***

После школы Илона переслушала все каверы на канале Pry@ника и с грустью обнаружила, что всё это – печальные песни о любви. Наверняка в его жизни была несчастная любовная история. Может быть, безответные чувства? Тогда он должен понять Илону! А что если случилась настолько жуткая история, что Пете даже пришлось переехать в другой район и перевестись в их школу?

Илона опять не спала почти всю ночь, переслушивая песни Пети снова и снова. Его голос был такими печальным и красивым. Илоне хотелось обнять Петю и спрятать ото всех, чтобы ему больше никогда-никогда не было так больно. 

Парень был прав, что, узнав об этом его увлечении, Илона поняла его намного лучше. Теперь ей было стыдно за своё поведение, но она была всё так же полна решимости завоевать сердце Пряничка.

***

На следующий день Илона с Сашей снова провернули финт с его пересадкой на первую парту, а Пети – на последнюю. Сегодня Саша уже не сопротивлялся, и Илоне начало казаться, что Серёжа-зубрила нашёл путь к сердцу её пофигистичного друга.

Петя уже спокойно подсел к Илоне и даже улыбнулся.

– Я узнала, – просто сказала Илона и показала на телефоне открытый ролик с кавером Пети.

Омега засмущался, но всё же не прекратил разговор:

– Мой канал непросто найти. 

– Я потратила на это несколько часов! – гордо похвасталась Илона. – Ну что, я прошла испытание?

– Я просто хотел, чтобы ты поняла, почему мне не так просто сходиться с людьми, как тебе. Понимаешь, у меня были неприятные моменты в прошлом… И я не склонен доверять альфам. 

– Ты перевёлся в нашу школу из-за какой-то альфы? – Илона была в ярости, но не хотела показывать этого Пете. Вот бы найти обидчицу Пряничка и начистить ей физиономию!

– Не из-за «какой-то альфы», а из-за какого-то. Да, меня доставал один парень в прошлой школе.

– И что же он?..

– Эй, Петь, ты умный парень, дай списать домашку! – вдруг к их парте повернулась одна из близняшек и широко улыбнулась, протягивая руки к тетрадке Пети по физике.

– Аня, отвали! – крикнула Илона.

– Я Оля вообще-то. Так, Петя, дашь или нет?

– Ну… мне не сложно, – улыбнулся парень.

– Спасибо! – близняшка схватила тетрадь и утащила на парту к сестре.

– Я так понимаю, ты дружелюбный с омегами и неприветливый с альфами? – спросила Илона Петю.

– Можно и так сказать, наверно… Хотя у меня всё равно не много друзей среди омег. Но сейчас появился Серёжа, и я рад этому.

Петя так тепло улыбнулся при упоминании Серёжи, что Илона, как ни странно, почувствовала счастье за парня, а не ревность к его другу. Теперь Илона узнала многое о Пете, как о человеке, и понимала, почему тот обиделся на её признание в первый же день знакомства. Петя был намного большим, чем просто красивый омега. Скоро Илона сможет признаться ему ещё раз, но теперь сделать это правильно.

– Знаешь, Петя, завтра суббота, – неуверенно начала Илона. – И я хотела узнать… какие у тебя планы?

– Тренировка по каратэ, – ответил Петя, разглядывая учебник.

– А в воскресенье?

– Ничего нет. А что?

– Ну… Ты не хотел бы погулять со мной? 

Петя так удивлённо уставился на неё, как будто ему никто никогда не предлагал погулять.

– В каком смысле? – спросил он, настороженно навострив рыжие ушки.

– В прямом. Погуляем с тобой по нашему парку, поболтаем, поедим мороженое. Обычное свидание. – Илона радостно махала растрёпанным хвостом.

– Свидание?! – лицо Пети стало пунцово-красным, и Илона чуть не визжала от того, каким милым был Пряничек в этот момент.

– Тебе всё равно рано или поздно придётся пойти со мной на свидание, – улыбнулась альфа во все тридцать два зуба.

Петю спасла вошедшая учительница, и первое время парень делал вид, что внимательно её слушает. Но потом он пододвинул в сторону Илоны записку с двумя словами: «Я согласен». Хвост девушки так затрепыхался, что пару раз ударил Петю. На обратной стороне записки Илона написала место и время и вернула бумажку омеге.

***

На уроке МХК Илона снова выключилась из реального мира, но на этот раз – от счастья. 

– Я просто не верю, что он согласился, – шептала Илона Саше. – Ты представляешь! У меня свидание! С Петей! О-бал-деть!

– В Средневековье показывать свою породу считалось крайне неприличным, – тем временем вещал учитель, – мужчины прятали уши под шапками, а женщины – под платками. Ни на одной картине того периода вы не увидите человека с непокрытой головой и ни за что не поймёте его породу.

– А у меня обратная проблема, – пожаловался Саша. – Кажется, Серёжа пытался позвать на свидание меня.

– Ого, – удивилась Илона, – как это у него смелости хватило. И что ты сказал?

– Я отшутился. Знаешь, Серёжа хороший парень, но я не чувствую к нему такой страсти, как ты к Пете, например. И поэтому мне кажется, что идти с ним на свидание – это несправедливо, что ли.

– О, такая любовь, как у нас с Петей, бывает раз в сто лет, – у Илоны чуть ли не слюна стекала изо рта от счастья.

– Сделай хоть вид, что тебе не всё равно, – Саша стукнул подругу по голове.

– Слушай, я сейчас в эйфории, перезвони позже.

– В Средние века социальные и религиозные обязанности распределялись исключительно по половому признаку, – продолжал учитель. – Не редкостью были браки альфы с альфой или омеги с омегой. Но такие браки, разумеется, были бездетными, что способствовало сокращению численности населения.

– Я знаю, у кого спросить совета, – сказал Саша и потянулся к двойняшкам. – Эй, Оля, Аня!

Близняшки-омеги синхронно обернулись. Им тоже наскучил урок, и они с радостью бы поболтали с соседями.

– У меня к вам, как к омегам, вопрос, – начал Саша, и одна из близняшек тут же покраснела. – Стоит ли идти на свидание с человеком, который тебе нравится, но не очень сильно?

Покрасневшая близняшка покраснела ещё сильнее и прошептала:

– Я думаю, что нужно дать человеку шанс. Может быть, ты просто пока что плохо его знаешь, и на свидании он откроется с новой, оригинальной стороны. И ты больше не будешь путать этого человека с другими…

– Путать? Ты о чём? – не понял Саша. – Серёжу фиг перепутаешь, не у каждого омеги уши на разном уровне.

– Серёжу? – ужаснулась покрасневшая близняшка.

– Да, он звал меня на свидание, вот я и думал…

Близняшка вскочила и, утирая слёзы, вылетела из класса. 

– Ну ты и дурак! – крикнула другая двойняшка. – Ты же ей нравишься!

– Я? Ане? – обалдел Саша.

– Это я Аня, дурак, – и вторая близняшка тоже выбежала из класса.

Учитель посмотрел им вслед, пожал плечами и продолжил лекцию.

– Первым средневековым портретом, на котором изображена порода человека, можно назвать «Джоконду» Леонардо да Винчи, – монотонно читал учитель. – Здесь отчётливо видны кошачьи уши Моны Лизы, а в углу картины заметен кончик кошачьего хвоста.

– Ты знала, что я нравлюсь Оле? – ошарашенно спросил Саша Илону.

Но та не ответила, всё ещё предаваясь мечтам о предстоящем свидании с Петей.


	4. Глава 4

Проснуться в это воскресенье рано для Илоны оказалось не проблемой – она просто не спала всю ночь, думая о свидании с Пряничком Петей.

Вне школы Илона носила простую спортивную одежду, так что в шкафу было не найти приличных вещей для свидания. Разгребая заваленные полки, альфа нашла единственные чистые джинсы и единственную не порванную футболку, ярко-фиолетовую с лимонно-жёлтым рисунком скелета. Осень заставила Илону надеть кожаную куртку и непромокаемые ботинки. Подумав, девушка завязала волосы в хвост, думала, что так выглядит круче.

Выбежав из дома и направляясь к парку, Илона пыталась успокоиться. За свою 16-летнюю жизнь Илона была на трёх свиданиях с омегами-парнями, но ни на одном удачном. Вместо разговоров получался набор неловких пауз, а поцелуи, если они и случались, не казались такими классными, как о них писали в книжках. Илона даже одно время думала переключиться на омег-девушек, но появился Петя и перевернул её мир с ног на голову.

По дороге к парку Илоне встретилась палатка с цветами.

«Я должна купить цветы? – лихорадочно соображала девушка. – Это же мило, да? А что если я выберу букет, который не понравится Пете? А что если он вообще не любит цветы? Или ему будет неприятно, что ему их подарит девушка-альфа? Фак, да почему так сложно?»

Всё решилось тем, что цветы стоили как половина всех карманных денег Илоны за месяц, а ей ещё оставалось две недели кормить Сашу.

Петя уже стоял в назначенном месте и озирался. Он оделся в узкие бежевые брюки, зелёную рубашку с мелким орнаментом и тёплый коричневый кардиган. Прохладный осенний ветер играл с рыжими кудряшками омеги и загибал кошачьи ушки. Увидев Илону, парень улыбнулся.

– Привет! Надеюсь, ты не долго ждёшь? – забеспокоилась альфа. – Прости, что задержалась.

– Нет, ты вовремя пришла, это я… – Петя покраснел, – я немного волновался и поэтому раньше пришёл.

«Божечки, как ми-и-и-ило!», – мысленно проорала Илона и пообещала себе, что сегодня поцелует Петю. 

– Ты ведь совсем недавно сюда переехал? – спросила Илона. – И, наверное, ещё не успел осмотреться?

– Да, пока что не было времени ходить по району, – очаровательно улыбнулся Петя. – Может быть, ты покажешь мне местные достопримечательности?

– С радостью!

Илона понятия не имела, что в их заурядном спальном районе можно приравнять к достопримечательностям. Пожалуй, парк, в котором они гуляли, и был самым интересным местом. Поэтому сначала Илона повела Петю бродить по дорожкам, покрытым жёлтой листвой. Листья дождём осыпались с деревьев, и это, увы, привлекло в парк тучу любителей осенних фоток. Под каждым кустом расположились люди, делающие селфи с букетами опавших листьев, и у Илоны с Петей не было возможности остаться наедине.

– Ты любишь осень? – спросила Илона и заметила, что при естественном освещении на лице омеги видны бледные веснушки.

– Да, – улыбнулся парень. – Говорят, все рыжие любят осень. А ты, как мне кажется, летний человек.

– Ха, ты угадал! Предпочитаю летние виды спорта. А ты давно занимаешься каратэ? Коричневый пояс не легко даётся, наверное.

– Моя мама владелица школы каратэ, так что я занимаюсь сколько себя помню. А папа – музыкант, так что играю я тоже с детства.

– Ого, это круто! Мои родители обычные офисные работники. Я их люблю, разумеется, но свободное время мы проводим перед телевизором. 

Илона расспрашивала Петю про его детство, и он подробно рассказывал ей, как ездил в деревню к бабушке, как сломал палец в первом спарринге на каратэ, как впервые побывал на море. Он так увлёкся рассказом, что начал махать хвостом и нечаянно попал по руке альфы.

– Ой, прости! – покраснел Петя, а его уши испуганно прижались к голове. – Я, кажется, увлёкся. Не знаю, как себя вести.

– Всё хорошо. У тебя такая мягкая шерсть.

Петя попытался спрятать смущение за кудряшками, а Илоне жуть как хотелось потрогать его хвост, хоть делать это на людях и считалось так же неприлично, как заниматься любовью на улице. 

– Может быть, ты покажешь мне, что ещё есть в вашем районе? – спросил омега, пытаясь сменить тему.

– Да, пошли в… – Илона пыталась придумать хоть что-нибудь, – пошли в торговый центр. Он у нас пуп цивилизации. 

«Молодец, Илона, – думала девушка, – пять баллов! Свидание в магазине, что может быть лучше! Ты самая лажовая альфа в истории Земли!»

– Можем там пообедать, – улыбнулся парень.

Илона выбрала самый длинный маршрут от парка до торгового центра. Они шли по тихим улицам и через дворы домов. Альфе хотелось поцеловать Петю каждый раз, когда в зоне видимости не было других людей, но она боялась, что тот может испугаться, и свиданию конец.

– Прости, что заговорю об этом, – сказала Илона, – но я считаю, что должна знать. Почему ты не доверяешь альфам? Что с тобой произошло? Ты начинал об этом говорить в школе, но нас перебили…

– Да, просто… Это не самые приятные воспоминания. Я много лет учился в одной школе рядом с прошлым домом, и там был альфа, с которым мы общались. Я думал, мы дружили, но, получается, правильно говорят, что дружбы между омегой и альфой не существует. Потом он стал оказывать мне знаки внимания, но я сразу дал понять, что он мне не нравится. Тогда, – уши Пети стали подёргиваться как от боли, – он стал меня третировать. Несколько раз пытался меня побить, но я же каратист, и мне удавалось уйти невредимым. А потом он притащил двоих дружков из выпускного класса. Они меня схватили, а он… он…

– Ты можешь не продолжать, – Илона испугалась за Петю, того стала бить дрожь.

– Нет, всё нормально... Он пытался… изнасиловать меня, но не успел. Повезло, что рядом проходил школьный охранник и услышал, как я кричал. 

– Это просто ужасно! – не выдержала Илона. – Мне так жаль, что тебе пришлось это пережить! И так стыдно, когда я слышу об альфах, пытающихся овладеть омегами против воли! Я обещаю, что никогда не сделаю ничего плохого тебе!

В увлажнённых невыплаканными слезами глазах Пети Илона увидела благодарность. 

– Песни, которые ты выкладывал на канале, – продолжила Илона, – все такие печальные. Ты прекрасно поёшь, но мне жаль, что ты стал записывать песни из-за страшных событий в жизни. 

– Я их пел и раньше. Музыка всегда помогала мне. Может быть, мне сложно найти гармонию в общении с людьми, но легко найти её в песнях.

Они стояли в пустынном дворе жилого дома, и альфа поняла, что момент настал! 

Илона взяла в руки тёплые ладони Пети и мягко сжала их. Альфа приблизилась к парню и прошептала:

– Ты мне правда очень нравишься, Пряничек.

Илона прикоснулась губами к губам Пети и почувствовала, как его дыхание сбилось. Она скользнула языком в его рот и мягко прикусила нижнюю губу. Омега неуверенно ответил на поцелуй. Илона проникла глубже и стала ласкать нёбо парня, в его рту как будто был мятный привкус. Альфа запустила ладонь в мягкие рыжие волосы Пети, а второй рукой обняла его за талию и прижала к себе. Омега резко выдохнул, прогнулся в спине и обнял Илону за плечи. Альфа целовала, лизала и кусала его губы как долгожданный десерт, а парень отвечал ей скромно, но с удовольствием. Девушка стала ласкать затылок Пети, подбираясь к его ушкам. Она уже ощущала кончиками пальцев мягкую шерсть ушей, когда…

– Да вы ещё потрахайтесь тут! – крикнула со скамейки за кустом бабка-омега. – Что за молодёжь пошла!

Петя резко отскочил от Илоны на два метра, а девушка взбесилась и крикнула:

– Завидуй молча, карга!

Она взяла Петю за руку и потянула прочь со двора.

***

Они сидели в торговом центре и обедали в фаст-фуде. Вокруг опять было много народу, но Илона была счастлива быть с Петей даже в таких условиях.

Девушка пожирала омегу взглядом, вспоминая его мягкие волосы, нежные губы, тёплое тело, ощущающееся через рубашку. Петя смущался, опускал уши и отводил взгляд, а Илона не могла выключить счастливую, хищную улыбку на лице.

– Я слышал, что скоро будут соревнования по баскетболу, – сказал Петя, не отрывая глаз от картошки-фри. – Ты примешь участие? 

– Да, конечно! У нас неплохие шансы на победу. Мы сыгранная команда, играем вместе три года!

– Ого. А кто капитан? Не ты?

– Ха, раньше действительно была я, но потом… – Илона почесала острое собачье ухо, как будто это могло помочь отвлечься от воспоминаний. – Потом на одном матче я подралась с капитаном команды соперников, и физрук отстранил меня. Теперь капитан Саша, он более спокойный.

– У тебя всегда был такой взрывной характер? – весело улыбнулся Петя и впервые после поцелуя посмотрел Илоне в глаза.

– Наверное, да. Я с детства со всеми дралась, и родители таскали меня по спортивным секциям, чтобы я выплёскивала энергию в мирное русло.

– А каратэ ты не пробовала? Мне кажется, тебе бы идеально подошло.

– Каратэ – нет, но я пару лет занималась боксом. Было круто, но всё-таки командные игры круче. Вроде футбола, волейбола, баскетбола. Мне нравится быть в команде и идти к общей цели!

– У меня, наоборот, не получаются такие игры. Я не очень лажу с людьми и во время игры не понимаю, что от меня требуется.

– Знаешь, я думаю, всё решает практика, – в голове Илоны назревал новый план. – Как насчёт мастер-класса?

– В смысле? – Петя заинтересованно поднял ушки.

– Ты мне дашь мастер-класс по каратэ, а я тебе – по баскетболу. Научишь меня паре ударов, а я тебя – паре финтов с мячом. Например, завтра в школе после уроков.

– Почему нет? Можно попробовать, – улыбнулся омега.

***

Выйдя на улицу, Илона с Петей попали под дождь. 

– Вот блин, я без зонта, – пожаловался Петя, прикрывая голову руками. – Может, посидим в торговом центре?

Илона была готова принести благодарственную жертву богу дождей! Потому что у неё зонт был.

– Нет, зачем сидеть в четырёх стенах, когда можно гулять?

Илона раскрыла зонт и поманила к себе парня, улыбаясь в тридцать два зуба. Петя осторожно подсунул голову под зонтик. Девушка взяла омегу за локоть и подтянула к себе. Взяв Петю под руку, Илона подняла над ними зонт. Парень смутился, но не отошёл.

Альфа повела Петю по городским улицам, рассказывая про район. Она чувствовала, что парню неловко, и пыталась его отвлечь сумбурным рассказом обо всём, что видела. Вот перекрёсток, где была авария из четырёх машин. Вот поликлиника, куда ходит бабушка Илоны. Вот магазин, где иногда бывает бесплатная дегустация сыра. Куча «достопримечательностей», как и заказывал Петя.

– От тебя очень вкусно пахнет, – между прочим заметила девушка.

– Да? Странно, я же не пользуюсь парфюмом.

– Правда? – Илона приблизилась к шее омеги и провела кончиком носа от ключицы до виска. Петя покраснел, а его шея покрылась мурашками. – А кажется, что пользуешься. От тебя как будто чем-то вкусным пахнет. Пряником!

– Меня и так всё детство дразнили из-за фамилии…

– Но я не дразню, это очаровательная фамилия! Очень тебе подходит. 

 

***

Уже смеркалось, когда Илона с Петей возвращались домой. Оказалось, что они живут на соседних улицах, и девушка, как настоящая альфа, проводила своего омегу до подъезда. К сожалению, дождь уже не шёл, и они стояли поодаль друг от друга, когда нужно было прощаться. Как назло, ещё и люди слонялись вокруг.

– Спасибо за сегодня, – улыбнулась Илона. – Может, повторим ещё раз?

– Было бы неплохо, – улыбнулся в ответ Петя.

– Я хотела спросить… – девушка смутилась и покраснела. – Можно ли теперь считать, что мы… встречаемся?

– Ну, – парень тоже смутился, – думаю, да. Мы же сегодня встретились… и… ещё встретимся… потом... Да и в школе мы увидимся…

– Да блин! – пыталась сдержать себя Илона. – Ты мне нравишься, Петя! Могу я считать тебя своим омегой или нет?!

– Ой. Я просто… На самом деле я никогда ни с кем не встречался, так что не знаю. Ты мне тоже… кажется… – и парень замолчал.

– Ладно, – грустно вздохнула Илона, – не говори того, чего на самом деле не думаешь. Я ведь пообещала тебе, что не сделаю ничего, что ты не захочешь. 

– Нет! – Петя напрягся, и его уши встали. – Я хочу с тобой встречаться! Просто я волнуюсь…

Илона засияла от счастья, сделала шаг к Пете и легко чмокнула его в губы.

– Тогда до завтра, – махнула рукой альфа и ушла, оставив ошарашенного парня на пороге.


	5. Глава 5

– Как прошло свидание? – вместо приветствия с ухмылкой спросил Саша, когда подруга села за парту.

– О-фи-ген-но! – Илона навострила собачьи уши и экспрессивно стукнула рукой по столу. – Мы провели вместе весь день, и Петя был таким супер-милым! Он согласился со мной встречаться! Мы даже целовались два… ну, полтора раза.

– Полтора раза это как? Один раз ему не получилось от тебя убежать, а второй раз почти удалось?

– А вот и нет, – девушка стукнула парня по предплечью. – Ему понравилось. Вот только он так и не сказал, что я ему нравлюсь…

В класс вошёл Петя, и Илона замахала ему рукой, как утопающий машет кораблю. Омега улыбнулся и сел к Серёже.

– А что у тебя? – спросила девушка Сашу.

– Да ничего, – вздохнул тот. – Я писал в Контакте Оле, хотел извиниться. Она просто ответила «Ок». А теперь их с сестрой здесь нет. Вдруг они из-за меня школу пропустят?

– Так тебе она нравится больше, чем Серёжа? Мне казалось, что на тебя начала действовать его ботаническая магия.

– Сложно сказать, – Саша почесал лабрадорье ухо. – Серёжа интересный чувак, столько мне всего рассказывал. Но Оля… У неё есть грудь.

– Ты дурак, что ли? – подруга стукнула парня по голове. – Кто же так людей оценивает?

– Да все вообще-то! Ты видела её буфера? Ого-го! Не то что твои минус первого размера.

– Чего? Да у меня лучшая грудь на свете! – Илона схватилась за свои груди и гордо сжала их. – Второй размер вообще-то!

– Ага, конечно. У девушек-альф грудь мелкая и какая-то треугольная. А вот у омег круглая, мягкая, так и хочется полапать. И как омеги вообще встречаются с девушками-альфами? У вас же хроническое обезгрудивание организма.

– У парней-альф вообще-то нет груди в принципе.

– Резонно. На безрыбье и твоя грудь сойдёт, – усмехнулся Саша и снова получил по голове от Илоны.

Тут в класс вошла одна из близняшек и ещё кто-то. Присмотревшись, Илона обнаружила, что это вторая двойняшка с зелёными, обрезанными по плечи волосами, из которых торчали маленькие белые ушки. 

– Меня зовут Оля, запомните уже! – на весь класс объявила близняшка с зелёными волосами и невозмутимо проследовала к парте.

– Уау, тебе идёт! – сказала Илона. 

Оля буркнула «Спасибо», а на Сашу даже не взглянула. 

***

На перемене Илона подошла к Пете и спросила:

– Ты не передумал насчёт мастер-классов после уроков?

– Нет, было бы здорово, – улыбнулся Петя и дружелюбно замахал хвостом. – Только для того, чтобы отрабатывать удары каратэ, мне сначала нужно узнать твой уровень подготовки по боксу.

– Проведём пробный спарринг?

– Хоть это и совсем разные стили, но можно попробовать.

«Мы много что попробуем, Пряничек» – мысленно ответила ему альфа, а внешне миролюбиво улыбнулась.

***

– Как ты думаешь? – шепнула Илона Саше на следующем уроке. – Во время первого секса нужно предохраняться?

– Ничего себе! – присвистнул парень. – Ты хочешь завалить Петю после первого же свидания?

– Не говори про Петю «завалить», – нахмурилась Илона, а потом расплылась в мечтательной улыбке. – С Петей можно только «заняться любовью», «слиться воедино», «стать одним целым»…

– Буэ, ну хватит. Короче, в инете пишут, что в первый раз тоже обязательно нужно предохраняться. У тебя хоть есть презервативы?

– Ха, а как же! – Илона гордо достала из кармана три презерватива с надписью «для пар ЖА/МО». – После свидания сразу же за ними зашла.

– Три? Ну у тебя и самомнение. А ты хоть это… почитала теорию?

– Знаю все лайфхаки! 

– Я как-то смотрел порнуху с девчонками-альфами, и оно было странным. В смысле, штука эта вообще удобная?

– Я бы прожила и без знания о твоих вкусах в порно. Но всё очень удобно, знаешь ли.

– Откуда ты знаешь, если никогда не пользовалась? – заржал Саша.

– Да ты просто завидуешь, что у меня будет секс раньше, чем у тебя, придурок. 

– Задняя парта, тихо! – крикнула учительница. 

***

После уроков Илона с Петей встретились в спортзале. Девушка переоделась в обычную спортивную форму, а парень вышел из раздевалки в кимоно.

– Ого! – удивилась Илона. – Тебе очень идёт, но ты уверен, что сможешь бегать с мячом в такой одежде?

– Конечно, я с детства привык к кимоно.

Начали с баскетбола. Петя не знал даже самых азов игры, и альфе пришлось его начать учить правильной технике ведения мяча. Но тот постоянно убегал от омеги, и парень поджимал уши от сыплющихся неудач. Передачи тоже не задались, не говоря уже о бросках. Из десяти попыток Петя попал один раз и тот случайно.

– Кажется, я бездарен в баскетболе, – смущённо улыбнулся омега.

– Что ты, для первой тренировки неплохо, – соврала девушка, но Петя, кажется, раскусил обман.

Переключившись на единоборства, они начали с легкого спарринга. Илона показывала, какие удары она знает, но девушка не хотела делать парню больно и настояла, чтобы тот надел лапы – специальные защитные накладки на руки.

– У тебя поставленная рука, – удивился Петя. – Думаю, мы можем учить технику посложнее. Ты что хотела?

– Меня интересуют захваты, – хитро улыбнулась девушка. 

– Ты права, это одни из самых эффективных приёмов самообороны, – не заметил подвоха Петя. – Думаю, ты быстро освоишь даже захваты с броском.

– О, это было бы идеально, – расплылась в улыбке альфа.

Они переместились на мягкий мат. Петя тщательно рассказывал Илоне теорию, а она думала лишь о том, как сейчас будет касаться тела омеги. Кимоно парня было распахнуто, и альфа увидела аккуратный маленький сосок. Поняв, куда смотрит девушка, Петя покраснел и поправил одежду.

– Позволь, я продемонстрирую на тебе, – сказал Петя.

Илона встала перед Петей, по его указанию схватилась за кимоно и не успела ойкнуть, как парень перекинул её через бедро, и она уже лежала на лопатках.

– Ничего себе, – сдавленным голосом прошептала Илона.

– Надеюсь, тебе не больно, – омега помог ей подняться.

– Ну что ты… – еле сдерживала вопли девушка.

Альфа попыталась повторить приём, но сначала даже не могла сдвинуть лёгкого Петю с места. Он как будто прилип к полу. Применив всю силу, Илона всё-таки смогла перекинуть его через бедро, но он смог развернуться и приземлиться на руки.

– Для первого раза очень хорошо, – искренне похвалил девушку Петя.

«Хватит с меня, – решила альфа. – Мы не за этим здесь собрались»

– Попробую ещё раз, – улыбнулась Илона.

Она крепко схватила Петю за кимоно и теперь легко перебросила омегу через бедро. Сделав вид, что она оступилась, Илона тоже упала, приземлившись прямо на парня.

– Кажется, на этот раз лучше, – улыбнулась альфа, почти соприкасаясь носами с Петей.

– Да, тебе удалось обездвижить соперника, – попытался улыбнуться покрасневший омега.

– А тебе это нравится? – прошептала Илона. 

Она легко прикоснулась губами к щеке Пети и стала двигаться выше. Илона дошла по кромки волос и, лизнув лоб парня, зарылась в его густых кудрявых волосах. Добравшись до вожделенного рыжего ушка, которое стояло торчком, она поцеловала мягкую шерсть и прикусила кончик уха.

– Ах! – вырвалось из Пети. – А… а как же тренировка?

– Никуда не убежит, – прошептала прямо в ухо альфа, и тело парня покрылось мурашками.

Рукой Илона гладила бок омеги, аккуратно подбираясь к разрезу на груди. Выяснив, что кончик ушка – это чувствительная точка Пети, альфа сосредоточилась на ней, зажав край уха во рту, лаская его языком и посасывая. Рука девушки коснулась обнажённой кожи на груди омеги и скользнула под кимоно. Парень резко выдохнул и прогнулся в спине.

– Ты такой классный, – томно прошептала Илона и впилась в губы омеги.

Она целовала парня глубоко и нежно, лаская рукой его гладкую кожу. Альфа нашла сосок Пети и легонько сжала пальцами. Из горла омеги вырвался новый стон. Коленом девушка развела ноги Пети и устроилась между его бёдер, прижав парня к мату окончательно.

Илона отрывалась от губ Пети, чтобы покрыть поцелуями его шею. Она прикусывала нежную кожу, надеясь оставить следы на своём омеге. Девушка развязала пояс Пети, раскрыла куртку кимоно, и теперь в её распоряжении были грудь и весь живот омеги. Она гладила белую кожу Пети, постепенно опускаясь к паху.

Она надавила бедром на пах Пети и почувствовала бугорок под штанами кимоно. Омега напрягся и перестал отвечать на ласки девушки, но она продолжила. Она спускалась поцелуями по груди парня. Илона сосала один сосок, пока с другим играла рукой. Петя тяжело дышал, но не двигался. Потом Илона стала спускаться ниже, пока не почувствовала подбородком хлопок штанов кимоно…

– Нет, – омега упёрся руками в плечи девушки. – Подожди…

– Почему? – альфа продолжала целовать кожу вокруг его пупка, проникая языком во впадинку.

– Подожди… Я не хочу…

Илона сжала кулаки, впиваясь со всей силы ногтями в ладони. 

«Он не хочет, он не хочет, – повторяла про себя Илона. – Остановись, ты же обещала ему»

Собрав всю силу воли в кулак, девушка оторвалась от Пети и, опираясь на руки, поднялась над ним.

– Что-то случилось? – спросила она, глядя омеге в глаза.

Лицо парня раскраснелось, а глаза стали влажными. Каким он был сексуальным в распахнутом кимоно и со следами от поцелуев Илоны! Но она обязана была сдержаться.

– Просто слишком быстро, – отвёл в сторону взгляд парень. – И, ну… не здесь же это делать.

– А где? И когда? – Илона чувствовала, как горит румянцем её лицо, как сердце колотится, и не знала, как унять возбуждение.

– Я не знаю, прости, – парень попытался выползти из-под девушки, и она встала, чтобы ему было удобнее. Он запахнул кимоно, не поднимая взгляда на Илону. – Я, пожалуй, пойду.

Петя убежал в раздевалку, а расстроенная Илона осталась сидеть на матах. 

***

Вечером Илона получила сообщение в Контакте от Пети: «Прости, что ушёл не попрощавшись. Надеюсь, ты не обиделась»

Та ответила: «Всё хорошо :) Ты меня прости за то, что набросилась… Если тебе неприятно встречаться со мной, скажи об этом прямо»

Сразу же пришёл ответ омеги: «Нет, ты не так поняла! Мне нравится. Просто всё слишком быстро для меня» Через время он добавил: «У меня никогда не было альфы, так что у меня нет опыта в ЭТОМ»

Илона улыбнулась невинности Пряничка и написала: «У меня тоже нет опыта, так что будем учиться вместе :)»


	6. Глава 6

По дороге в школу на Илону неожиданно налетел Серёжа-зубрила.

– Привет! – неуверенно сказал омега, поджимая неровные пятнистые уши и сжимая что-то в руках. – Я хотел тебя попросить передать это Саше.

Серёжа всучил девушке розовый конверт и побежал в здание.

На уроке Илона отдала послание Саше, который его тут же открыл. Внутри оказалась исписанная ровным почерком бумажка с обилием наклеек и рисунков. Во время чтения обычно висячие лабрадорьи уши парня заинтересованно поднялись, а глаза загорелись.

– Это настоящее любовное письмо! – изумился Саша. 

– Ого, дай прочесть! – Илона потянулась к бумажке.

– Ну уж нет, – друг ударил девушку по руке. – Это личное!

Илона наблюдала, как обычно спокойный Саша перечитывает письмо снова и снова, иногда глядя на первую парту, где сидел Серёжа, боясь шевельнуться.

Но тут в класс вошёл Петя, и мысли Илоны моментально улетели в мир любовных фантазий. Рыжий омега весело кивнул девушке и подсел к Серёже, не замечая напряжения друга. 

Урок начался, и Илона решила пошалить, отправив Пете сообщение в Контакте: «У тебя остались следы от поцелуев? :)»

Она видела, как телефон омеги завибрировал, как Петя прочёл сообщение, и как его уши дрогнули, а хвост замотался туда-сюда. Парень прислал ответ: «Не спрашивай такое во время урока!»

Альфа расплылась в хищной улыбке и написала: «Я могу проверить это лично в уединённом месте, если тебе так больше нравится :)))»

Хвост Пети носился как сумасшедший, ударяя по печально висящему хвосту Серёжи. Илоне пришёл ответ: «Они остались»

– Ты помнишь, что сегодня игра? – спросил Саша подругу, всё ещё держа в руках письмо.

– Что? Сегодня? Блин, я и забыла. Надо позвать Петю.

– У тебя, кажется, все мысли только о нём, – с завистью заметил Саша. – А у меня проблемы…

– Кстати, близняшек сегодня нет. Ты не знаешь, что с ними?

– Знаю. Мне вчера писала Оля.

– Ого! И тоже призналась в чувствах, как Серёжа?

– Наоборот, она поняла, что мне безразлична, и будет искать счастья с другим альфой. А они с сестрой и родителями уехали на море.

– Но это же прекрасно! Я боялась, что она будет сильно переживать. Но в чём тогда проблема? У тебя есть омега-умняшка, пишущий любовные письма, а ты ещё сомневаешься? Да если бы Пряничек написал мне любовное письмо, я бы умерла от счастья!

– В том-то и дело. Я от счастья не умираю. Мне просто очень жаль Серёжу и очень неловко от этого письма. Он мне, конечно, немного нравится. Но мне все омеги немного нравятся…

– Эй, к Пряничку не суйся! – пригрозила кулаком Илона.

– Последняя парта! – крикнула учительница. – Александр, в каком году омеги получили избирательные права в Российской Империи?

– Э-э-э. В девятнадцатом веке? – неуверенно отвечал Саша. – В конце века? Нет, в начале? В 1812? Увидели Наполеона и поняли, что омег лучше не обижать?

Класс засмеялся, а учительница сделала фейспалм.

***

После уроков был назначен матч по баскетболу. Илона пригласила болеть Петю, и тот согласился. Но из-за тренировки перед матчем девушка не могла урвать ни минутки наедине с Пряничком, чтобы поцеловать его.

Перед матчем команда разминалась и разыгрывалась. В их команде, как и в любой баскетбольной, было пять человек. Капитаном и центровым разыгрывающим игроком был Саша. Форвардами-атакующими были Илона и парень-альфа из параллельного класса. Плюс два защитника: девушка и парень альфы. Саша любил придумывать разные стратегии, а Илона их регулярно рушила, ломясь к кольцу соперника напролом. Игроки носили оранжевую форму с логотипом школы и своими номерами. Илона выбрала номер 23 по дню рождения.

Вот в зал стали стекаться малочисленные зрители, друзья играющих. Петя пришёл вместе с Серёжей, хотя тот явно не горел желанием присутствовать. Петя помахал рукой Илоне и показал два больших пальца, что увеличило волю девушки к победе в два раза.

Илона шепнула Саше:

– Ты поговорил с Серёжей?

– Нет, я всё ещё не знаю, что ему сказать. Не знал, что он придёт болеть.

Появилась вторая команда. Это была сборная соседней школы, состоящая из четырёх парней и одной девушки. Все словно были родственниками: здоровые блондины с маленькими чёрными ушами мопсов и закрученными рогаликами хвостами. Одели их в новенькую зелёную форму. Команда Илоны с ними ещё не играла, но по отзывам они казались не самой успешной командой.

Физрук подозвал к себе команду и стал рассказывать, чего от них хочет:

– Вы сможете справиться с ними, если повторите всё, что мы проходили на тренировках. Я буду судить честно, никаких фолов. Илона, от тебя особенно это требуется. Саша, ни на секунду не отводи взгляд от мяча. Пусть остальные игроки ориентируются по тебе, а не ты по ним…

Пока Илона слушала наставление физрука, она заметила, как другая команда разговаривала со зрителями. Один из игроков стоял в опасной близости от Пети, и у Илоны напряглись уши. Бугай заслонил ей обзор, и она не видела, что происходит. Он пристаёт к Пряничку? Девушке было видно реакцию Серёжи, и тот обеспокоено переводил взгляд с Пети на бугая.

– Пять минут до начала, успейте попить и подготовиться. Разойтись! – скомандовал тренер.

Илона тут же направилась на трибуны. Спортсмен действительно говорил с Петей, и, судя по поджатым ушам последнего, омеге это не нравилось. Илона подошла к бугаю, который был её выше на две головы, со спины и громко прочистила горло. Тот повернулся и злобно ухмыльнулся.

– О, а вот и соперники! А я знакомлюсь со зрителями. У вас в школе редкие экземпляры омег. Знаешь, у меня фетиш на рыжих.

– Это моя омега! – крикнула Илона на весь зал. – Вали отсюда, пока я не помогла!

– Ты?! Его альфа? – бугай злобно рассмеялся. – Ну, нет, это создание должен трахать мужик, а не баба!

Петя сидел, поджав уши так, что они потерялись в рыжих волосах. Он побледнел и с ужасом смотрел на происходящее.

– Извинись сейчас же! – Илона схватила бугая за форму и подтянула вниз, чтобы смотреть в его лицо на одном уровне.

– Игроки, на позиции! – крикнул физрук.

– Я тебя по площадке размажу! – пообещала Илона.

– Попробуй, девочка, – усмехнулся бугай.

Все встали на места, и бугай оказался в позиции защитника. Значит, у Илоны будет возможность с ним сразиться не раз. 

Свисток, и их команда завладела мячом. Илона получила пас, прыгнула и принесла команде сразу аж три очка. Зрители зааплодировали, а бугай стиснул зубы.

Илона забивала мяч за мячом, стараясь всеми силами не нарушать правила, чтобы не вылететь с площадки. Она поняла, что бугай, хоть и сильный, но жутко медленный, и поэтому она обходила его слева, справа, играла перед ним мячом, который бугай никак не мог поймать, крутилась перед ним так часто, как только могла, и заслужила бурные овации. А один раз она даже пропустила мяч между его широко расставленных ног и поймала с другой стороны. Тут аплодировал даже тренер соперников. 

– Илона, ты шикарна, – похвалил её тренер по время перерыва. – Продолжай в том же духе.

Девушка глазам не поверила, когда увидела, как бугай снова идёт к Пете. Она рванула ему наперерез и встала между ним и своим омегой.

– Надеюсь, ты идёшь, чтобы извиниться, – сказала она.

– Извиняться перед омегами ниже моего достоинства, – ухмыльнулся тип и обратился к Пете. – Эй, милашка, как насчёт поразвлечься в раздевалке с нашей командой после игры?

– Игроки, на позиции! – крикнул тренер.

Бугай довёл терпение Илоны до последнего предела. Она уже не видела поле, не видела игроков и не видела мяч. Она видела только одну мерзкую рожу. И когда мяч попал ей в руки, Илона, не контролируя себя, замахнулась и со всей силы попала мячом бугаю в висок. Огромное тело упало без чувств.


	7. Глава 7

На Илону наорал физрук, тренер другой команды, примчавшаяся директриса, а по телефону родители и родители упавшего в обморок бугая. Когда тот пришёл в сознание, он начал визжать, показывать на Илону пальцем и звонить маме с папой, чтобы те позвали адвоката. Директриса школы разговаривала с ними по телефону, отговаривая вызывать полицию. Те согласились, но приказали вызвать сыну скорую. 

Пока ждали врачей, все зрители и большая часть спортсменов разбежались, но Илона увидела, что Петя не ушёл. Саша тоже остался с подругой. Он несмешно шутил про то, что будет носить передачки Илоне в тюрьму, а девушка сидела на скамейке, опустив собачьи уши и не зная, что её ждёт. Но она не раскаивалась и знала, что поступила правильно. Бугай теперь смотрел на неё со страхом, и Илона чувствовала, что победила.

Приехала скорая, и все взрослые отстали от Илоны, переключившись на пострадавшего бугая. Тогда к девушке подошёл Петя и тихо сказал:

– Спасибо. Прости, что тебе достаётся из-за меня.

– Ты не виноват, этот мудак не имел права так с тобой говорить. Он сам напросился.

– Я хотел сказать, что… – Петя покраснел, – что горжусь своей альфой. 

Илона расплылась в счастливой улыбке и готова была расцеловать Пряничка с ног до головы. 

– Эй, Петя, будешь ждать Илону из тюрьмы? – ехидно спросил Саша, за что огрёб от девушки.

– Илона, твои родители пришли! – крикнула директриса. – Быстро ко мне в кабинет!

– Идите лучше домой, – сказала Илона Саше и Пете, грустно вздохнув.

– Напиши потом, как прошло, – сказал Саша и хлопнул подругу по плечу. – Удачи!

– И мне тоже напиши! – подбадривающе улыбнулся Петя.

Илоне грело душу, что, когда Петя прошёл мимо бугая, тот с испугом отшатнулся.

***

– Наша команда дисквалифицирована по твоей вине! – кричал физрук в кабинете директрисы. – Ты испортила репутацию всей школы своей выходкой! 

– Илона, как это вышло? – спросил девушку отец. Он был высоким седеющим альфой с такими же, как у Илоны, ушами овчарки и непослушным хвостом. – Ты постоянно плохо себя ведёшь, но нам с твоей матерью ещё никогда не угрожали судом.

Мать Илоны, полноватая омега с тигриными ушами, разочарованно смотрела на дочь и качала головой. 

– Я не могла поступить иначе, – спокойно сказала Илона. – Этот… альфа, не знаю имени, обижал моего друга, такое нельзя прощать!

– Твой друг не мог сам за себя постоять? – усмехнулся отец.

– Он омега! Но он сильный парень и всё равно мог бы себя защитить. Но в такой ситуации, когда на омегу нападает альфа, разве может другая альфа стоять в стороне? Вот вы! – Илона показала пальцем на отца, потом на физрука, а потом на директрису. – Вы все альфы! Разве вы могли бы перенести оскорбления в адрес своего омеги?

– Боже, дочка, – изумилась мама, – какие отношения вас связывают? 

– Какая разница! – возмутился физрук. – Спортплощадка – не место для драки! Ты должна была победить его в игре честно! Но теперь, благодаря тебе, вся команда дисквалифицирована на сезон. И в следующем ты тоже на поле не выйдешь!

– Простите, что подставила вас, – сказала Илона физруку. – Я правда не подумала о последствиях для остальных...

– Мы можем бесконечно ругать Илону, но ничего не изменится. – директриса, пожилая альфа с седыми волосами, ушами и хвостом, встала из-за стола. – Родители и школа пострадавшего согласились не писать на неё заявление, но в обмен на одно условие. Илона, ты должна будешь отработать сто часов, занимаясь уборкой их школьной территории.

– Сто часов? – обалдела девушка. 

– Мы согласны, – сказал отец девушки.

Физрук ещё долго бушевал, но директриса отпустила Илону с родителями. В коридоре отец улыбнулся и сказал:

– Я должен был бы отругать тебя, но вместо этого похвалю.

– Гоша! – возмутилась мать.

– Дорогая, наша дочь и так уже напугана и наказана достаточно, – отец Илоны положил руку дочери на плечо. – Конечно, я скажу тебе, что спорт – это не драка, что играть нужно честно, а драться только за гаражами, но…

– Гоша, ну ё-моё! – мать закатила глаза.

– Но самое главное – всегда нужно стоять горой за тех, кто тебе дорог. Даже если тебя будут ругать и наказывать, никогда нельзя оставлять друзей в беде. И особенно омег, – подмигнул отец. – Кстати, ты не познакомишь нас с тем, за кого ты заступалась?

– Э-э-э, – Илона не знала, как выкрутиться, ведь у них с Петей ещё были не такие отношения, когда пора знакомиться с родителями. – Может, попозже?..

– Пошли лучше домой, – понимающе улыбнулась мама. – У тебя был тяжёлый день.

***

Вечером Илона рассказала про всё Саше и Пете. 

«Надеюсь, ты не рассчитываешь, что я буду с тобой часы отрабатывать?» – спросил Саша в Контакте.

«От тебя помощи всегда фиг дождёшься >_< »

«Ладно, уговорила. Отработаем пополам) »

И Илона совсем не ожидала сообщения от Пети: «Я сделаю всю работу! Это же из-за меня ты должна разгребать мусор у чужой школы»

«Я ведь говорила, что ты ни при чём :) И уж тем более не должен отрабатывать за меня мои часы) К тому же мне уже пообещал помочь Саша»

«Тогда давайте работать втроём! Управимся в три раза быстрее! Сто часов это 12,5 полных рабочих дней. Если будем работать втроём, то 4,2. Но так как работать мы будем не по 8 часов, а, например, по 2, то это 16 дней работы, то есть немногим более двух недель»

Перспектива проводить больше времени с Петей, конечно, манила Илону, но ей не хотелось, чтобы Петя был рядом с местом, в котором учится тот бугай. 

«А как же твои тренировки? – написала Илона. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты их пропускал из-за меня) Мы с Сашей тоже меньше, чем за месяц управимся, не волнуйся) Тем более, что теперь у меня тренировок не будет…»

«Мне так жаль, что тебе пришлось бросить любимый спорт :( » – Петя впервые использовал имоджи в переписке.

«Не переживай за меня, Пряничек, я пойду в другую секцию) Может, податься в каратэ?»

«Мне кажется, у тебя есть талант к нему»

«Да, умею укладывать на лопатки, хи-хи ;)»

«Правда, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты кого-то ещё укладывала на лопатки…»

Девушка прижала к себе телефон и закаталась по кровати, размахивая хвостом от радости.

«Значит, ты был бы не против, чтобы я ещё раз тебя уложила? >_> » – написала Илона, но Петя не отвечал. Он несколько раз начинал печатать ответ, но не отправлял. Альфа ударилась головой о шкаф. Как она могла отправить такое грубое сообщение! Да ещё и после того, как сегодня бугай унижал Петю. Да ещё и учитывая, что в прошлом его чуть не изнасиловал альфа. Пряничек остерегается Илону тоже, хоть и доверяет больше, чем другим альфам. Девушка написала: «Прости, я не имела в виду ничего плохого» 

«Я знаю», – просто ответил парень.

«Мне не жаль, что меня выперли из команды) Единственное, о чём я сегодня жалею – это о том, что мне не удалось тебя поцеловать)» – Илона надеялась, что поцелуи уже не кажутся Пете опасными.

«Я надеялся сегодня поцеловать победительницу. Но ты ей и оказалась, несмотря ни на что»

– У-и-и! – заверещала от радости Илона, вскакивая на кровать и целуя телефон.

«аояшщnksn4%7777тто» – пришло Пете. Илона, увидев это, добавила: «Ой, меня руки не слушаются от радости!)) Ты сможешь поцеловать её завтра)»

«Хорошо :)»

Девушка надеялась, что омега на том конце так же улыбается, как и она.


	8. Глава 8

– Саш, сядешь сегодня опять к Серёже? – Илона поймала друга перед уроками. – Мы бы с Пряничком поболтали… Да и вы с Серёжей поговорили. 

– Я не знаю, что ему сказать, чтобы не обидеть, – вздохнул Саша, а потом хитро улыбнулся. – Поэтому накинь ещё неделю обедов.

– Ну уж нет! Мы с Петей уже встречаемся, и я могу обойтись без твоей помощи. Я, наоборот, хотела тебе помочь, дурак!

– Хорошо, большая котлета на сегодняшнем обеде, и я сяду.

– Большая? Да она стоит 60 рублей!

– Без котлеты я за первую парту ни ногой.

Илона с Сашей услышали всхлипы за спиной. Обернувшись, они увидели Серёжу с опустившимися ушками, который едва сдерживался, чтобы не заплакать.

– Ты сидел со мной… за еду? – сдавленным голосом проговорил Серёжа.

– Я… – Саша приложил руку ко рту, осознавая, что сморозил. – Ты не так понял… Это не из-за тебя, а из-за парты…

– Да тут и понимать нечего, – всхлипнул омега, прижимая сумку к груди. – Прости, что доставал тебя! И как я мог подумать, что такой некрасивый омега сможет понравиться самому классному альфе класса! Я… я мог догадаться, что ты просто помогал Илоне. Прости!

И Серёжа убежал, утирая рукавом глаза. Недолго думая, Саша побежал за ним, и они скрылись за поворотом коридора. Они промчались мимо пришедшего Пети, который непонимающе оглянулся.

– Что-то случилось? – спросил он Илону.

– Надеюсь, просто недоразумение. Давай сядем вместе, чтобы они могли побыть вдвоём, – улыбнулась альфа, потирая руки.

– Не думаю, что Серёже захочется сидеть с Сашей. Знаешь, я говорил Серёже, что ты сказала в первый мой день в школе, будто они с Сашей встречаются, и Серёжа подумал, что у него есть шанс. Ему давно нравился Саша, но он боялся даже заговорить с ним, а тут Саша сам стал к нему подсаживаться, болтать. Я-то сразу понял, что вы задумали, а Серёжа не поверил…

– Чувствую себя сволочью, – Илона вздохнула. 

На уроке она осталась сидеть с Сашей, который, вернувшись в класс, весь урок просидел, глядя в окно. Серёжа на первой парте вёл себя так же.

***

На перемене Илона незаметно подобралась к Пете и шепнула:

– Пойдём за мной.

Омега спокойно последовал за девушкой, пока они не оказались в пустом кабинете географии. Илона закрыла дверь и хищно улыбнулась. Петя насторожил уши, делая вид, что ничего не понимает. 

– То, о чём ты писал мне вчера, – медленно тянула слова альфа, приближаясь к парню. – Всё ещё хочешь это сделать? 

Петя инстинктивно отошёл назад и встретился спиной с картой мира на доске.

– Я, кажется, писал, что хочу… – омега покраснел, – отблагодарить тебя.

– Да, – Илона подошла вплотную и положила руку на Австралию рядом с головой Пети. – А как именно?

Парень сделал глубокий вдох, зажмурился и попал губами в край рта альфы. Илона улыбнулась и лизнула губы парня. Она прижала омегу к стене своим телом и по-настоящему поцеловала парня. Рука с Австралии пересекла Индийский Океан и попала в рыжие кудряшки Пети. Вторая рука зашла со стороны Европы, чтобы прикоснуться к мягкому чувствительному ушку. Парень обнял альфу за плечи и тоже стал гладить прямые длинные волосы девушки. Илона чередовала глубокие, проникающие поцелуи с покусыванием и посасыванием губ омеги. 

Илона ощутила прикосновения чего-то мягкого к своему бедру. Это хвост Пети жил своей жизнью и тянулся к альфе. Девушка погладила шерсть на хвосте, и омега издал низкий стон. Петя сжал зубы, чтобы прекратить стон, и чуть не прикусил язык Илоне.

– Прости, – шепнул парень.

– У тебя такой чувствительный хвост? – прошептала альфа, покрывая поцелуями шею омеги и продолжая гладить хвост.

– Угу, – тихо сказал Петя и прогнулся в спине, плотнее прижимаясь к девушке и подставляя шею под её губы. 

Тут раздался звонок, и у парня словно прояснилось сознание.

– Нам же на другой этаж! – крикнул он и вылетел из класса.

***

Саша не проронил ни слова даже во время бесплатного обеда. 

– Так что случилось с Серёжей-то? – не выдержала полдня молчания девушка.

– Да ничего, – вздохнул парень. – Я пытался убедить его, что сидел с ним по собственной воле. Но он не поверил.

– Вообще-то ты сейчас жрёшь бесплатно за то, что согласился с ним сидеть, – усмехнулась девушка.

– Но ведь если бы не ты, я бы с ним и не заговорил! Теперь-то уже не важно, в чём была причина!

– Отныне совесть должна подсказать тебе отказаться от обедов за мой счёт.

– Это уж слишком, – сказал Саша и откусил пол пирожка.

***

После уроков Илона, Саша и Петя убирали территорию соседней школы. Проверяющий удивился, что девушка нашла помощников, но согласился зачесть их часы в её пользу. 

Двор как будто не чистили никогда! Жестяные банки валялись прямо на дороге, детскую площадку завалили окурками, а на деревьях были кормушки для птиц с пачками от чипсов внутри.

– Через сто часов двор должен сверкать, – сказал проверяющий, – и никаких листьев!

Илона отдала Пете самую приятную работу – сбор жёлтых листьев, а себе с Сашей оставила очистку мусорниц. Мимо проходили ученики школы и сначала усмехались, но, видя Илону, разворачивались и быстро уходили. Видно, слух о безбашенной баскетболистке, вырубившей их соученика, разлетелся быстро.

– Знаешь, мне всё чаще кажется, что я не подхожу Пете, – пожаловалась девушка Саше, опустошая мусорку и наблюдая, как любовно её омега поднимает каждый листик с земли. 

– Чего вдруг? – усмехнулся Саша. 

– Он такой умный и столько всего умеет. Он и отличный каратист, и хороший музыкант, ещё и учится на отлично. Наверно, он поступит в МГУ и станет супер-учёным! А я что? Была хорошей баскетболисткой, и то из клуба выперли. Куда я поступлю? В институт, где учат жарить котлеты для Макдональдса?

– Ого, ты загнула! – присвистнул парень. – До универа ещё два года! И зачем так далеко загадывать? Ты, наверно, уже решила, сколько у вас с Петей будет детей?

– Конечно! – серьёзно ответила девушка. – Я хочу двоих, альфу и омегу. Пусть альфа будет постарше, чтобы учился защищать младших с детства.

– Петя ещё даже не сказал, что ты ему нравишься, – заржал Саша. – И если хочешь в хороший вуз, попроси Петю с тобой позаниматься.

– Точно! Саша, ты гений! – Илона оторвалась от мусора и хлопнула друга по плечу грязной рабочей перчаткой. – Это же заодно повод остаться одним! Надо позвать его домой! Но и позаниматься тоже надо. Много чем позаниматься надо…

Петя пришёл сказать, что закончил свой участок, а Илона вновь улетела в мир грёз.

***

После отработки Илона проводила омегу домой и по дороге спросила, не может ли он её подтянуть по школьной программе.

– С удовольствием, – улыбнулся парень. – Я уверен, что у тебя получится хорошо сдать экзамены, если начать подготовку сейчас.

– Мне нужно подтянуть вообще все предметы, – неловко засмеялась Илона.

– Тогда это будет хорошая практика для меня. Я ведь хочу стать учителем!

– Ого, правда?

– Да. А ты думаешь, это не круто? – опустил уши омега.

– Нет, наоборот! А когда мы сможем позаниматься? Ты на выходных свободен?

– Да, у меня и родители уезжают к бабушке с дедушкой.

«Илона, такой шанс бывает раз в тысячелетие! – мысленно кричала девушка. – Только попробуй упустить его!»

– Может, тогда позанимаемся у тебя в тишине?

Омега задумчиво почесал ухо. Он не мог не понять, на что намекает девушка. Они уже дошли до дома Пети, и тот доставал ключи от подъезда.

– Я правда хочу тебе помочь по учёбе, – немного покраснел парень.

– Обещаю выполнять все домашние задания, – улыбнулась альфа.

– Тогда давай позанимаемся на выходных, – кивнул Петя.

Илона уже привычно поцеловала парня на прощание.


	9. Глава 9

– Илона, ты куда? – спросила мама, видя, как нарядная дочь обувается. – И что это на тебе? Платье?

Девушка действительно была в ярко-фиолетовом платье по колено, правда, надетом поверх джинсов. Из-под платья выглядывал собачий хвост, беспорядочно нарезающий фигуры высшего пилотажа.

– Я иду к… Саше, – отвела взгляд альфа. – Заниматься.

– Серьёзно? – нахмурилась мама. – Не помню, чтобы вы когда-нибудь вместе делали уроки.

– Всё когда-нибудь бывает в первый раз, – хитро улыбнулся отец, глядя на волнующуюся дочь. Мама непонимающе на него посмотрела, а тот жестом показал, что всё в порядке.

– Пока! – Илона набросила на плечи тяжеленный рюкзак со всеми учебниками, тетрадями и кое-чем ещё.

***

Петя открыл дверь квартиры, едва Илона нажала на звонок, как будто караулил.

– Ух ты! – сказал омега вместо приветствия. – Ты круто выглядишь.

– А ты всегда круто выглядишь, – Илона зашла внутрь и широко улыбнулась парню, одетому в простые домашние штаны и майку с логотипом группы Нирвана. 

– Это… – Петя смутился. – Может мне тоже стоит переодеться?

– Главное, чтобы тебе было удобно мне преподавать.

Илона оглядела квартиру и оценила, как уютно она была обставлена. Вся мебель, вся отделка и все предметы интерьера подобрали мягких пастельных цветов. На стене в коридоре висела фотография семьи. Помимо Пети и его матери – рыжей альфы, фотографию которой Илона уже видела на сайте школы каратэ, на снимке был отец Пети – омега с седеющими чёрными кудряшками и такими же большими, как у сына, кошачьими ушами. Отец был одет по-рокерски в кожу, и него даже была проколота бровь. Также на фотографии была девушка-альфа с чёрными волосами и такими же, как у матери, волчьими ушами.

– У тебя есть сестра? – спросила Илона, показывая на фотографию.

– Да, это Яна. Но она сейчас тоже в Туле.

– Тоже?

– Как я говорил, родители уехали к бабушке с дедушкой, а они живут в Туле. Оттуда родом моя мама.

– Погоди-ка! – осенило девушку. – Тула? И вы Пряниковы? 

– Ну да, – смущённо улыбнулся Петя. – Мои бабушка с дедушкой держат магазин сладостей. Преимущественно пряников. Семейная легенда гласит, что наши предки изобрели те самые тульские пряники.

Петя проводил Илону в гостиную, где посередине стоял стол, на котором уже были разложены учебники, справочники и был открыт компьютер на какой-то статье Википедии. Парень даже заботливо приготовил альфе чай и оставил на столе корзиночку со сладостями, с том числе с пряниками.

– Это же так здорово! – восхитилась Илона. – Ты не хочешь работать в семейном магазине?

– Вообще-то я не думал об этом. Там и так моя сестра уже работает и готовится стать директором, когда бабушка с дедушкой уйдут на пенсию. Хотя там очень уютно и вкусно пахнет.

– Но ты решил стать учителем? – Илона окидывала взглядом стол с книгами и прикидывала, сколько же ей действительно нужно будет выучить сегодня.

– Да, я не очень лажу со сверстниками и взрослыми, но дети мне почему-то доверяют. В Туле у меня есть много кузенов младше меня и, когда меня с ними оставляли сидеть, мне было интересно учить их читать, писать, рисовать. Здорово, когда человек благодаря тебе узнаёт мир, – глаза омеги действительно загорелись. – Хотя мне хотелось бы преподавать сложные предметы, вроде математики или физики. А ты уже решила, на кого будешь поступать?

– Нет, всё не могу определиться, – потупилась альфа.

– Это не страшно, – улыбнулся омега. – Тебе будет легко в любой профессии.

– Почему ты так считаешь? – удивилась девушка.

– Просто ты всегда такая уверенная. Всегда знаешь, что сделать, что сказать. Я даже завидую, потому что сам всегда сомневаюсь, и мне всегда кажется, что я всё делаю не так, – уши Пети опустились.

Девушка погладила голову омеги по-дружески успокаивающе и сказала:

– Это я, наоборот, тебе завидую. Мне кажется, ты знаешь всё-всё на свете… 

Илона наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать парня, но тот подставил учебник, и альфа встретилась губами с Менделеевым. Омега выглянул из-за книжки и хитро сказал:

– Думаю, мы начнём с химии.

***

Кажется, Илона никогда в жизни так много не училась. Сначала Петя выяснил, что она не умеет считать химические реакции. Потом – что она не в курсе, как решаются системы уравнений. Затем – что она не знает формулу всемирного тяготения.

– Зато у тебя хорошо получились трёхмерные чертежи по геометрии, – Петя долго искал, за что бы похвалить альфу. – Пространственное мышление!

Девушку это не успокоило, поскольку даже если она могла построить чертёж к задаче, то она всё равно не могла её решить. Потом Илона умудрилась облажаться по русскому, литературе и обществознанию.

– Ты неплохо знаешь историю, – взглянул Петя на тест, который прошла альфа. – Или ты делала наугад?

– Нет, я люблю документальные фильмы. Особенно про античную историю. 

– Про период, когда омег продавали и покупали как товар? – опустил уши Петя.

– Не в этом смысле! – испугалась девушка. – Просто там мифология классная. Монстры, герои, войны… А знаешь Персея? Так он же омегой был.

– История мой самый нелюбимый предмет, – нахмурился Петя, – надеюсь, мир никогда не будет таким как раньше.

«Как ты умудрилась налажать, даже сделав тест на пять?!» – ругала себя Илона.

– Давай передохнём, – предложил омега. – Хочешь пообедать?

Парень хозяйничал на кухне, и альфа не могла наглядеться, как старательно он нарезал овощи и украшал ими тарелки. На предложение помощи он ответил, что за гостями надо ухаживать, и теперь Илона предавалась мечтам, каким прекрасным мужем был бы Пряничек.

«Ты уже распланировала сколько у вас будет детей? – услышала альфа в голове ехидный голос Саши. – Так он ведь ещё даже не сказал, что ты ему нравишься»

Илона очень хотела узнать о чувствах Пети, но боялась, что вопрос «А я тебе нравлюсь?» будет звучать очень жалко. Если омега и скажет «Да», то только потому, что он воспитанный и ему неудобно отказывать убогим.

– Прости, я неспособная ученица, – сказала девушка, поедая курицу с овощами.

– Нет, тебе просто кажется, что учиться неинтересно, – улыбнулся Петя. – Я надеюсь, что смогу изменить твоё мнение.

– Правда? И как же?

– Тебе нравится история, потому что про неё снимают интересные фильмы. Я поищу фильмы про каждый предмет, с которым у тебя проблемы, и тогда учёба пойдёт легче. Есть же роскошные документалки и про физику, и про химию, и про биологию…

– Но тебе придётся потратить много времени, – Илона опустила острые уши.

– Если я хочу стать учителем, то должен уметь справлять с трудностями!

***

Когда Петя мыл посуду, опять-таки отвергнув помощь альфы, девушка подошла к нему со спины и плавно обняла за талию, положив голову на плечо. Парень сначала замялся, а потом продолжил мыть. Илона почувствовала, как быстро забилось его сердце, и кожей ощутила горящее лицо омеги.

– Давай сегодня сделаем это, – шепнула альфа в стоящее ушко Пети и почувствовала, как его хвост бьёт её по ногам.

Парень закончил с посудой и развернулся в руках девушки к ней лицом, оперевшись о край столешницы и немного отдалившись от Илоны. 

– Я согласен, – Петя был красным как помидор. – Вот только… я не хочу делать это с нелюбимым человеком.

Илону как будто ударили под дых.

– Поэтому сначала я должен сказать… – Петя набрал в рот воздуха и зажмурился, – что люблю тебя!

Девушка на секунду потеряла дар речи, а потом вскрикнула от радости, обняла омегу с новой силой и закричала:

– И я! Я тоже очень люблю тебя, Пряничек!

Альфа нашла губы парня и впилась в них страстным поцелуем. Илона так набросилась на омегу, что тот чуть не упал на кухонный стол. Тогда девушка подсадила его, и парень сел на столешницу, обхватив альфу ногами. Илона целовала губы парня, пока они не опухли, потом спустилась поцелуями к подбородку и добралась до шеи. Девушка запустила руку в рыжую гриву парня и оттянула его голову назад, чтоб получить полный доступ к шее и ключицам. Другой рукой она ласкала его спину, постепенно спускаясь к ягодицам. Омега сжимал ноги, притягивая Илону ближе, и страстно выгибался в руках девушки, обнимая её за плечи.

– Мне… мне надо подготовиться, – простонал Петя.

Альфа с трудом отпустила его, и раскрасневшийся парень на всех парах убежал в ванную.

Илона зашла в Петину комнату, думая, что омега захочет заняться этим на своей кровати. В идеально прибранной комнате парня стояла полутораспальная кровать с мягким мятным пледом на ней. 

Девушка достала из сумки «реквизит»: смазку, презервативы и дилдо на вагинальном креплении.

«Я должна его надеть сейчас или потом? – лихорадочно соображала альфа. – Или это должен сделать Петя? И надеть на дилдо презерватив сейчас или потом? Нафига вообще его надевать, если эта штука новая? А если я буду ласкать Петю ртом, мне надевать на его член презерватив или нет? Почему я не погуглила об этом? Так у меня же нет презервативов для члена, только для дилдо! Да блин, наверняка они все одинаковые на самом деле!»

Услышав, как Петя выходит из ванной, девушка осознала, что понятия не имеет, что сейчас будет делать.


	10. Глава 10

– Та-а-а-к… – растеряно протянул Петя, зайдя свою комнату и видя, как Илона держит в одной руке дилдо, а другой презерватив. – Так ты собираешься… засовывать это в меня?

– Ну… – Илона напряжённо сглотнула, опустив хвост, – а ты, прости, чего ожидал?

– Я… эм… ну, этого в принципе… Просто странно...

– Странно? Понимаешь, я девушка, и у меня… ну… нет своего.

– Я в курсе, – прошептал парень, с подозрением глядя на дилдо.

«Боже мой, Пряничек! – ужаснулась альфа про себя. – Ты что, никогда не смотрел порно со страпонами? Хотя, если Саша тащится от порно с альфа-женщиной и омега-женщиной, это же не значит, что омегам тоже оно нравится? Фак, надо было заранее всё обсудить!»

– Тебе не хочется? – спросила девушка, медленно подходя к Пете и кладя руки ему на плечи.

– Я… не знаю. Хочется… Просто страшно, – смущался омега, опустив уши.

– Обещаю, мы зайдём только так далеко, как тебе захочется.

Илона коснулась губами губ парня и почувствовала вкус сладкого чая, который они только что пили. Внезапно Илона осознала, что они ели курицу, и взмолилась богам, чтобы кусочки мяса не остались у неё в зубах. От напряжения Илона не чувствовала того возбуждения, какое было, когда они целовались на кухне, и теперь очень боялась облажаться.

Альфа подтянула Петю к кровати, сдвинула коленкой свой «реквизит» и уложила омегу на мягкое покрывало.

– Расслабься, – сказала девушка скорее себе, чем парню, и нависла над ним, упираясь руками на кровать.

Длинные чёрные волосы Илоны опустились на лицо Пети, и тот улыбнулся от щекотки. Парень пропустил прядь волос альфы между пальцами и поцеловал их.

Девушка нежно поцеловала омегу, не проникая языком вглубь, а сосредотачиваясь лишь на мягких губах Пети. Рукой Илона оглаживала грудь и живот парня и, проникнув под майку, стянула её с омеги. Петя потянулся к платью альфы, и они, немного запутавшись в рукавах, стянули и его. Увидев лифчик девушки, парень широко улыбнулся.

– Щиты Капитана Америки? – по-доброму рассмеялся омега.

– Я предвидела, что на этом этапе нужно будет разрядить обстановку, – улыбнулась Илона и про себя порадовалась, что хоть тут угадала.

Девушка целовала лицо и шею Пети, пока он расстёгивал её бюстгальтер. Оказавшись без уже ненужного предмета одежды, Илона прижалась грудью к груди Пети, вжимая того в кровать и целуя в губы. Пахом альфа ощутила, что парень возбуждён, да и сама она завелась не меньше.

Илона стянула с омеги штаны, обнажив простые белые трусы с солидным бугром. По кровати яростно трепыхался хвост Пети, и девушка поймала его, чтобы погладить. Парень ахнул и выгнулся, когда альфа дошла до копчика, из которого рос хвост. 

Пока девушка стягивала ставшие очень неудобными джинсы, хвост омеги гулял по её животу и груди, и Петя сам удивлялся тому, что хвост смелее своего обладателя. Но тут внимание парня привлекли трусы альфы, и он вновь рассмеялся.

– У тебя целая коллекция? – спросил он, глядя на красные трусы, покрытые чёрной паутиной, со знаком Спайдер-Мена на самом интересном месте. Если бы не чёрный цвет, было бы видно влажное пятно.

– Сила супергероев подпитывает меня из самых основ, – рассмеялась девушка.

Альфа целовала плечи парня, а рукой гладила его возбуждённый член через ткань трусов. Омега тяжело дышал и подавался навстречу руке Илоны. Наконец, девушка стянула трусы с Пети и коснулась нежной кожи члена. Девушка резким движением переместилась вниз и лизнула внутреннюю поверхность бедра омеги, щекой касаясь члена. Для Илоны это были супер-странные ощущения, но зря она что ли накануне прочитала двадцать статей на тему первого раза с омегой? Следуя инструкциям, она лизнула как камень стоящий пенис и облизала головку.

– Ты не обязана этого делать, – Пете было дальше некуда краснеть.

– Я не буду этого делать, только если тебе это не нравится, – девушка провела языком от яичек до головки и услышала протяжный стон омеги. – Но вряд ли это так.

Илона попыталась заглотить член Пети как порно-звезда, но смогла лишь взять в рот головку, когда почувствовала рвотные позывы.

– Не надо! – забеспокоился за кашляющую девушку омега и нечаянно огрел её по голове хвостом. – Ой, прости, пожалуйста!

Он схватил хвост и прижал к груди.

– Всё в порядке! – натужно улыбнулась Илона.

Она вернулась к ласкам пениса омеги, а затем спустилась ниже к его анусу. От интимных мест Пети сильно пахло мылом, и альфа порадовалась тому, какой у неё аккуратный омега. Парень дёрнулся, когда Илона коснулась языком колечка мышц, но ничего не сказал. Рукой девушка ласкала пенис омеги, и языком обводила анус. Надавив на колечко, альфа чуть-чуть проникла языком внутрь, а Петя инстинктивно сжал бёдра, чуть не ударив девушку по голове. Но после нескольких проникающих движений Илоны он расслабился и вновь открылся.

– Можно я использую пальцы? – прошептала девушка.

Петя кивнул, и Илона откопала в складках одеяла баночку смазки, набрала немного на пальцы и нанесла на проход парня. Девушка легла грудью на омегу и прошептала ему в кошачье ухо:

– Скажи, если будет больно.

Альфа прикусила ушко Пети и вошла указательным пальцем. Парень резко сжал мышцы, и Илона целовала его лоб и щёку, чтобы тот расслабился. Когда пальцу Илоны стало свободнее, она начала двигаться вперёд-назад. Сначала по несколько миллиметров, а потом вынимая палец целиком и вставляя до конца. 

– Тебе нравится? – спросила Илона.

– Это странно… но приятно, – Петя сам нашёл губы альфы и нежно поцеловал, обнимая Илону и прижимая к себе.

Девушка прибавила второй палец и вновь столкнулась с напряжением парня. Аккуратными движениями она разрабатывала его мышцы, отвлекая на поцелуи. Надавливающими движениями она искала простату парня, но пока ей этого не удавалось. 

Когда прибавился третий палец, омега уже разгорячился и сам насаживался на пальцы девушки.

– Я… – простонал Петя, – я хочу тебя по-другому. Больше. С той… штукой.

– Тогда помоги мне её надеть, – шепнула девушка омеге.

Они встали на коленях на кровати, и Петя стянул влажные трусы девушки. Он с удивлением посмотрел на промежность девушки, положил руку ей на бедро и медленно приблизил её к половым губам. Он провёл пальцами по ним, а затем – между ними, ощущая горячие соки девушки и касаясь возбуждённого клитора. Илона громко выдохнула, схватила Петю за шею и страстно поцеловала, пока парень ласкал её вагину.

Пытаясь оставаться в здравом рассудке, девушка подтянула к себе страпон и увидела недоверчивый взгляд, который Петя на него бросил. Дилдо имело шарик с задней стороны, который вставлялся во влагалище девушки-альфы, и резиновые усики, которые доставали до клитора, чтобы стимулировать его. Вчера Илона пыталась надеть это приспособление, но оно, видимо, хорошо входило только при сильном возбуждении, так что сейчас проблем возникнуть не должно.

Альфа вложила дилдо в руку Пети, и тот ощупал бархатистую резину покрытия. Он осмотрел сторону, которая должна была быть на стороне девушки и, кажется, не понял, как это работает.

– Я покажу, – шепнула Илона.

Она направила руку Пети со страпоном к себе в промежность. Нащупав вход во влагалище, она надавила, и шарик вошёл, надёжно закрепляя дилдо на девушке.

– Ой, тебе не больно? – спросил Петя.

– Всё хорошо, – улыбнулась девушка и уронила парня на кровать. – Теперь продолжим.

Альфа прижалась голым телом к Пете, целуя его. Она чувствовала, как лихорадочно бьётся сердце в груди парня и пыталась успокоить его нежными поглаживаниями. Она нанесла как можно больше смазки на страпон и ещё раз обработала анус Пети. Несмотря на волнение, парень был всё так же сильно возбуждён и постанывал от каждого прикосновения девушки. 

Илона зашла в Петю кончиком дилдо. Он напрягся и задышал очень часто, так что Илоне показалось, что она что-то делает не так. Девушка села, чтобы было удобнее двигаться внутри парня и подтянула его бёдра к себе. Альфа погрузилась чуть глубже, массажными движениями расслабляя живот Пети. Он постепенно привыкал к необычным ощущениям, хоть его глаза и увлажнились. 

Когда Илона дошла почти до конца, Петя вдруг издал громкий стон и выгнулся дугой, обхватывая альфу ногами за талию и вжимая в себя.

– О, боже, – прошептал омега. – Это круто.

– Наконец-то, мы нашли твою особую точку, – улыбнулась альфа, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать двигаться со всей силы.

Девушка легла на омегу, просовывая руки под его выгнутую спину и лаская ложбинку вдоль позвоночника. Петя обнял альфу и запустил руки в густые волосы Илоны.

– Можно я начну двигаться? – спросила она.

Петя кивнул, и альфа стала извлекать и вводить страпон, создавая ритм, которому мог бы следовать парень. Животом Илона чувствовала каменный член омеги. Петя пытался одновременно и насадиться глубже на дилдо Илоны и потереться об неё пенисом. 

Альфа кусала парня за шею и кайфовала от осознания, что наконец-то она обладает Пряничком. Стоны омеги сводили её с ума, а трущийся о клитор страпон вот-вот заставил бы её кончить. Петя трясся так, будто тоже был на пределе.

Илона сделала несколько резких, глубоких толчков, и Петя сжал все мышцы и излился с протяжным стоном. После его руки и ноги ослабли, и он упал, не держась больше за альфу.

– Это… это было круче, чем я думал, – глубоко дышал омега.

– Да… – неуверенно сказала Илона. Девушка не знала, что теперь делать, ведь она ещё не кончила.

– Ой, – осознал Петя. – А ты ещё не?..

– Да.

– Я помогу тебе!

Альфа вышла из парня и извлекла из себя страпон. Теперь она легла на кровать, а Петя пристроился между её ног. Илоне хотелось бы благородно сказать, что омега может не делать того, что ему не хочется, но она и так едва сдержалась, чтобы не продолжить врываться в тело уже кончившего омеги, и теперь рассчитывала на награду.

Петя лизнул Илону от влагалища до клитора, пробуя на вкус соки девушки. Альфе нужно было совсем немного до оргазма, и она схватилась за волосы парня, прижимая его к себе. Омега лизал и посасывал половые губы Илоны и её клитор. Поняв, что девушка на пределе, он стал быстро массировать языком набухший бугорок, пока альфа не застонала и не сжала до боли волосы парня, всходя на самый пик.

***

Они отходили от секса, лёжа рядом на кровати и приходя в себя. Петя укрыл их пледом, и теперь Илону клонило в сон, но в то же время ей хотелось бесконечно рассказывать Пряничку, как сильно она его любит.

– Я люблю тебя, – сонно прошептала девушка, поглаживая ушко омеги.

– И я тебя, – столь же сонным голосом сказал парень, прижимаясь к Илоне.


	11. Глава последняя

Саша привык видеть последнее время подругу чрезмерно счастливой, но сегодня она давила неприлично довольную лыбу. Они встретились по дороге в школу, и Илона шла вприпрыжку. 

– Вижу, назанимались на выходных уроками? – махнув ухом, спросил парень.

– О, да, – потёрла руки Илона. – И русским языком, и химией, но уделили особое внимание… биологии. Хи-хи.

Саше казалось, что девушка сейчас взорвётся от гадко-счастливого смеха.

– Чего такой хмурый? – спросила Илона. – Завидно, да?

– Я встречался с Серёжей на выходных, – почесал лабрадорье ухо парень.

– Ого, а мне не сказал! – ткнула девушка друга в плечо.

– Ты вообще-то не отвечала на сообщения. В общем, должен признать, что Серёжа… достаточно милый, – сложил руки на груди Саша. – Мы ходили в кино на триллер. Хоть он и сказал, что любит ужасы, он чуть со страха не помер. Пытался делать вид, что ему не страшно, но у меня на ноге синяк от его трясущего хвоста.

– О, наверно, он к тебе мило прижимался весь сеанс? – заговорчески задвигала бровями девушка.

– Неа, он сидел, как вкопанный. И после кино очень мало говорил, в основном про меня спрашивал. Зато купил мне два бургера…

– Стоп! Ты заставил Серёжу платить за тебя на свидании?! – изумилась Илона.

– Вовсе и не заставлял я, – пожал плечами Саша. – Просто сказал, что после сытного обеда у меня появляется желание целоваться.

– Ну и тварь же ты, – искренне сказала девушка. – Ты хоть представляешь, как Серёжа себя чувствовал? Вообще-то это ты альфа и должен добиваться его внимания и поцелуев, а не наоборот!

– Что за стереотипы! – махнул рукой Саша. – Это он мне признался в любви первым, пусть и добивается. Такие альфы, как я, на дороге не валяются.

– Что-то я не вижу за тобой толпы из восторженных омежек. Оля вовремя поняла, что от тебя ждать нечего, а Серёжа каким-то чудом терпит твою самовлюблённую и корыстную натуру. Боюсь, он может быть первым и последним омегой в твоей жизни, способным её вытерпеть.

– Тогда он будет не прочь и дать мне списать сегодня домашку.

Девушка только закатила глаза.

***

Илона с Сашей опоздали на урок и ввалились, когда учительница уже делала перекличку. Девушка успела лишь махнуть Пете рукой и получить тёплую улыбку в ответ. 

Позже Илона написала Пете сообщение: «Как ты себя чувствуешь? :)»

Альфа увидела, как омега на первой парте радостно вильнул хвостом, прочитав сообщение и ответил: «Хорошо, спасибо) Родители вчера вечером вернулись»

Илона даже не знала, когда в следующий раз им удастся остаться наедине и заняться любовью. Вместо того, чтобы дразнить Петю, она написала: «Не хочешь после школы погулять? :)) Может быть, сходим в кино?» А вспомнив рассказы Саши, добавила: «На ужастик?)»

«Я видел, что сейчас идёт фильм по древнегреческой мифологии. Тебе, наверно, он бы больше поытсл77**»

– Пряников! – крикнула учительница. – Не думала, что мне когда-нибудь придётся делать тебе замечание! 

Петя смущённо поджал уши и отложил телефон, а Илона захихикала.

***

Близняшки неожиданно появились посреди дня, на обеде. Они были загорелыми и довольными, а Оля всё так же козыряла ярко-зелёными волосами. Подсев к Илоне с Сашей, они общались с ними, будто ничего не произошло.

– Я вам по секрету скажу, – ухмыльнулась белобрысая Аня, – что сестра познакомилась с та-а-аким красавчиком-альфой на отдыхе!

– Ну, перестань! – смутилась Оля. – Он живёт в Питере, и у нас вряд ли что-нибудь получится.

– Да он так втюрился, что на край света за тобой побежит. Представляешь, – обратилась Аня к Саше. – Стоило тебе её отшить, как Оля изменилась до неузнаваемости. Стала омегой, на которую альфы издалека кидаются. Или это цвет волос? Надо тоже попробовать…

– Просто раньше я так неуверенно себя чувствовала, – сказала Оля. – И из-за того, что меня путали с сестрой. И из-за того, что думала, будто у меня есть шанс тебе понравиться. Но, поняв, что твоё сердце для меня недоступно, я поняла, что нет смысла ломиться в закрытую дверь, есть же и другие альфы, и надо попытаться найти человека, который действительно меня полюбит и за которым не нужно будет бегать. Прости, я не хочу тебя обидеть.

Саша нахмурился, о чём-то задумавшись.

***

Учитель музыки болел несколько недель, и так получилось, что этот урок был для Пети первым. Древний старичок-омега был известен своей въедливостью, и, когда он вызвал к доске Петю, остальной класс вздохнул с облегчением, что ни они стали жертвой на этот урок.

– Молодой человек, я вас ещё не видел, – прищуриваясь, сказал учитель. – Признавайтесь, какой у вас тембр? Вы умеете петь? Какую музыку предпочитаете? Надеюсь, не рэп, господи помилуй? Музыкальными инструментами владеете?

– На гитаре играю, – опасливо глядя на учителя, сказал Петя.

– О, прекрасно! – учитель подошёл к шкафу и из хлама вытащил пыльную гитару. – Сыграй нам, мальчик, Высоцкого или Окуджаву!

– Я их песен, к сожалению, не знаю, – Петя осторожно взял гитару в руки.

– Жаль-жаль, молодой человек. Играй что можешь!

Петя неуверенно посмотрел на класс, и Илона вспомнила, как он говорил, что всегда играл дома и никогда перед аудиторией. Парень взглянул на девушку, ища поддержки, и та начала громко хлопать в ладоши. Кое-кто из класса подхватил аплодисменты, и получилось, что Петю, как артиста, встречал зал.

– Обычно я пою грустные песни, – признался Петя, – но сегодня я не вижу в жизни ничего грустного.

Петя начал петь, и его бархатистый голос звучал в десять раз красивее, чем в записи. Илона впервые слышала, как Пряничек поёт вживую, и, кажется, влюбилась в него в десятый раз. 

Парень выбрал песню «Луч Солнца золотого» из мультика про Бременских музыкантов, но из его уст она звучала так серьёзно и по-взрослому. Это была баллада Трубадура, посвящённая возлюбленной, и Илона надеялась, что Пряничек думал о ней, играя песню. Когда голос Пети мощно и громко повторял слова «Солнце взойдёт!» из припева, девушке казалось, что она готова сокрушить Годзиллу после этой песни, взять пару раз Трою ради Пряничка. В итоге, класс искренне аплодировал таланту Пети, а тот радостно улыбался.

– Недурно, молодой человек, – кивнул учитель. – Но в следующий раз я жду Высоцкого.

***

– Почему ты выбрал именно эту песню на уроке музыки? – спросила Илона после школы, когда они с Петей направлялись в кино.

– Ой, немного стыдно говорить, – щёки Пети порозовели, а ушки дёрнулись, – но мой папа же музыкант. И, когда они познакомились с мамой, он работал в ресторане и пел как раз эту песню. Как оказалось, мамину любимую. Так что, если бы не эта баллада, меня бы не существовало.

– Тогда для меня честь услышать эту песню, – улыбнулась альфа и сплела свои пальцы с пальцами парня, и тот сжал её ладонь в ответ. Илона радостно замечала, что омега совсем перестал её бояться. – Наверно, у твоих родителей интересная история. Альфа-каратистка и омега-музыкант. Как будто за этим стоит сюжет детектива.

– О, да, они любят рассказывать про это, – рассмеялся парень. – И тебе расскажут ни одну сотню раз, когда вы познакомитесь.

– Ты хочешь нас познакомить? – удивилась альфа.

– А ты не хочешь?

– Хочу! Просто это так… ответственно. Не говори им, что я двоечница!

– Лучше я сделаю так, чтобы ты не была двоечницей, – улыбнулся Петя и поцеловал Илону в щёку.

– Думаю, за один урок моя успеваемость не сильно улучшилась, – хитро улыбнулась альфа. – Мне нужен длительный курс занятий.

Илона обняла и поцеловала в губы теперь уже точно своего Пряничка.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
